Swordsman Love
by Akylina11
Summary: (Editing) Akylina's life was a lie. And Musashi lives with the haunting nightmares. But as the two finally meet, there becames a turn of events when Musashi and Akylina fall in love with each other and the two live a completely different life. But will Princess Akylina's immortality last forever? Musashi x OC (Akylina)
1. My Life Was A Lie

_"The female ninja jumped from tree to tree, dodging shurikens and arrows. She was being chased by the blue ninja's from a Shinobi Village, after assassinating the Shinobu leader. She finally lost sight of the ninja's and hid on the top of the tree. Pulling out her sword after noticing the blue ninja's in the dark night, she defeated them one by one. Finally after thinking she defeated them all, a red dragon appeared through the trees. It blew fire out of its nostrils and she dodged it with the sword. Her sword was burning in a flame as she ran towards the dragon. She jumped in the air and was about to pierce the skin of the dragon until..."_

"Akylina! Akylina!" I heard this from the distance and turned towards the voice.

"Coming!" I jumped down the tree and sheath my katana.

"Were you imaging that you were a female ninja again?" My grandfather was standing outside the garden gate as he waited for me.

"Yeah. I'm guessing that you saw the sparrows flying from the trees?"

"Yes. Now come inside, lunch is ready." He turned around and entered the garden. I walked behind him and shut the bamboo gates behind me.

When I got inside, I ran into the dining room and sat down on the table. My grandfather sat across from me and picked up his pair chopsticks. It was quiet for awhile until grandfather started talking again.

"So you will be turning 16 soon."

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

"What are you planning on your birthday?"

"Sleep in." I didn't really enjoy my birthday because I become older which means I can't do the things I enjoy. My grandfather calls me childish, and I can't argue with that. I enjoy being a child.

"I'm serious." Says with a frank tone.

"I don't enjoy birthdays, grandfather."

"Well I'm gonna take you somewhere."

"Really? Where?" I look up at my grandfather with interest in my eyes. "We haven't been going anywhere for a while."

"Well, it's a surprise." He puts his pointer finger on his lips and winks.

"Ugh!" Now I can't wait till my birthday.

 _ **~*~*~Swordsman Love~*~*~**_

Three days later, we had a visitor.

I just came back from target practice when the man left. I didn't get a good look at him but he looked to be like a general. He wore a blue kimono and had blue hair draping a little over his shoulders. He also had a serious face when I passed him. Grandfather was standing on the balcony watching him leave then turned to me when I got to the steps.

"Who's that, Grandfather?" I look back at the gate.

"Just a man." He says this quietly then walks inside.

 _ **~*~*~Swordsman Love~*~*~**_

A week later my birthday finally came.

I woke up to a warm spring morning and, a hawk next to my pillow? It looked at me with curiosity in its eyes. It didn't look wild; it looked to be trained by someone. I looked around my room and saw the opened window.

"That's probably how you got in." I looked back at the hawk and whispered to it.

Gently extending my hand, the hawk looked at it for a moment then hopped onto it. I stood up and walked out of my room towards the kitchen. The house was dead quiet, except for the sound of birds and nature outside the garden walls. My grandfather might be out early this morning.

I place the hawk on the surface of the table and take out some grain for it. It pecked at the grain and ate it in delight. I slightly smiled and started preparing breakfast.

Once I finished eating breakfast I went back into my room and changed into an 'assassin's kimono' as they call it. It is all dark colors like black and red and it is tighter and more opened in certain areas. I let down my black hair down and let it cover my opened back. Before leaving my room, I buckled at belt with the sheathed katana and duel swords, then swinging the bow and arrows over my shoulder.

"Ready!" I love practicing! I look back at the hawk, who followed me around. "Ready to go boy?"

"*Screech*" It opens up its wings and waves them.

"Okay then, let up go!" And off we both went, to go practice.

 _ **~*~*~Swordsman Love~*~*~**_

"Okay! Hold up that shuriken still." I was practicing on my throwing knife skills.

The hawk held up a star while I threw the knife into the middle of it and making it stab into the target behind. Both of us have been practicing for the whole morning until I heard my grandfather's voice again.

"Akylina!" It somehow sounded different this time, but I don't know how.

"Looks like we have to go." I look back at the hawk who flew onto my shoulder.

"*screech*" He spread out his wings again and flew into the sky towards the house.

And I followed him by jumping from tree to tree with my weapons.

When we got to the house, I entered through the back door into my room. Laying my weapons down near my futon, I don't even bother to change, I just quickly comb my hair to the left side of my face and ran out of the room. While being followed by the hawk.

"What is it, grandfather?" When I entered the living room, I saw four men all dressed in 'ninja attire'. I know this by the books I have been reading.

"Ah, Akylina." He seemed nervous by his voice and posture. It's all over his face.

"Uh, who are these people?" I walk up near him while staring at the men in front of me. One glares at me making cold sweat run down my back.

"Ah, my apologies." Yeah, something isn't right. "This is Hattori Hanzo" He points to a man closest to us.

He had a blue attire on and had short dark blue hair. He had a serious face but it was also soft in some ways. He looks like the man that came here a few days back.

"And with him he has his men with him. This is Kirigakure Saizo," He points to the man who was giving me those dark glares.

He had dark violet hair lengthening down to his jaw bone. And has a beautiful chain with a white feather on the end. I was also able to see some of the scars that he has on his shoulders. I better get used to this even if this is the only time he will be visiting, I hope.

"And next, this is Sarutobi Sasuke." He nodded towards a very tall man. Well I don't know if I should call him a man, he looks younger than me even for his height.

"He's the youngest of all of them. And also younger then you." I knew it.

He had this cheery smile on his face while he waved at me. He had really short, something like a reddish-blondish hair, but he had a small amount of hair that went down to his lower back and put into a ponytail. I was busy staring at him I didn't even notice his movements towards me.

"SHE IS SO ADORABLE!" He is squeezing me really tight! Then, as soon as it starts as soon as it stops. And I look up at his and see him rubbing the back of his head.

"Give that girl some space, would ya." A man wearing a black attire had his hand in the air over Sasuke's head like he just smacked him. I didn't even notice because he was so quiet.

"And lastly, Fuma Kotaro." Kotaro had combed back white hair and an expressionless mask over his face. His eyes gleamed crimson that seemed to match the hawks eyes. The hawk sat on Kotaro's shoulder and was fed a cracker as through Kotaro was his owner. Or was he?

I looked around at all the ninjas before turning around and looking back at my grandfather.

"And why are they all here?" I look at him curiously, but he didn't dare meet my eyes.

"I wished we never came to this." He muttered to himself.

"What? Grandfather, what' going on here? Why are ninjas here?!"

"I'm gonna guess that he never told her about who she really is." Saizo says this in a monotone. I jerked my head towards them.

"What is going on here?"

"Akylina," My grandfather spoke again. "I'm not your grandfather. We aren't blood related. You, you are a princess. And today was when you were gonna be sent back home to take over the heir of the Cam family." I couldn't believe my ears. I just stared at him, with tears forming in my eyes. I was finally able to speak after a moment.

"So, what you're telling me is that my whole life was a lie?" I just started trembling through my whole body.

"No, Akylina. That's not what I'm saying." Then he said the _word_. "Princess, plea..."

"Princess!?" I just exploded with anger. "I can't believe anything you say now! I can't be a princess! If you're looking for a princess, you're looking at the wrong place! I am not the princess!" I started crying with anger, fear, and loneliness. I have been lied to my whole life!

"Princess, please." The man who I called 'grandfather' walked closer to me and tried to touch me, but I smacked his hand away from me.

"I have been lied to. For my whole life! You could have just told me when I was young. But you had to wait on a day when I am legal to move out and get married. You hurt my feelings because of not telling me the truth. I can't even call you 'grandfather' anymore."

I ran out of the front door while wiping my tears away. I was halfway out of the garden until I ran into another man. He looked to me like another ninja in the group by his red and gold ninja attire. I didn't want to stop and chat as I just ran past him without looking back.

I ran out of the garden and climbed the nearest tree to the gates. It was a tree with long, thick, and low branches. But it was a very tall tree. When I climbed up to about thirty feet, I sat on a branch tucking my knees to my chest and burying my face into my lap. A moment later I heard shouting from the house.

"WHAT!?" Sounds like Saizo. Looking down from the tree branch, I noticed all the four ninjas, excluding Hanzo, ran out of the house, probably to go look for me. I buried my face into my knees again, then heard voices a few seconds later.

"We need to talk." Saizo glared at me.

"I don't want to deal with you!" I stood up and ran passed them. Then jumping off the edge of the tree branch, while doing a front flip, landing on the ground with a soft somersault. Then running in a random direction.

"That girl can move." Sasuke stared at me with amazement.

"No time for staring, we need to go and get her." Saizo jumps off the branch but only landing on his two feet and everyone followed.

I kept running and I could hear the soft footsteps of the other ninjas. But I could also hear a soft rapid of the river. There was a river not far from where I was so I picked up my speed and ran towards the river. With the boys on my tail of course. When reaching the river I didn't hesitate to jump in a hide. I dove under and held myself behind a pile of rocks.

"Where did she go?" Sasuke looked around at the edge of the river.

"There are ripples in the water." Kotaro leans down and studies the water. "She jumped in."

"But the water's freezing! Even when it's warm out, it's from the mountains." Sasuke looks in the water looking for me.

"Well I don't see her, even while wearing that black kimono." Saizo also studies the water.

"Who's going under?" Goemon asks. And before anyone could answer, Kotaro jumps in.

You could see him under the water because of his black ninja clothes. I looked back a second and see Kotaro close to the spot where I was hiding. I tried to keep my kimono from flowing a lot so he wouldn't see me but I was so distracted by the kimono I didn't notice my hair flowing all over the place. Kotaro notices my hair and starts swimming towards the pile of rocks. I take another look back and see Kotaro glide closer to me. He comes from the opposite side and when he is out of my sight behind the rock, I push myself off the rock and mermaid swim away from him. But he seemed to notice me and started swimming towards me. Then I lost sight of him again, looking up I see him on the surface getting air and pointing towards the direction I was swimming in. I quickened my pace and finally reached the shore.

Sprinting out of the water into the forest again, I heard the voices of the men behind me come closer. I look back a moment then bumped into someone, making me fall to the ground. I look up and see the man named Goemon standing over me with a grim face.

"Can you listen to us for a minute?" He's pissed. I crab walked a few steps back and heard voices behind me making me spin around.

"She isn't a ninja but somehow has better moves than us. She stayed under for five minutes!" Sasuke was in awe with almost everything that I did.

"But really, we need to talk." Saizo also had a grim look on his face. I didn't dare say anything.

"So she's gonna do the silent treatment with us?" Kotaro says, still without a readable emotion on his face.

"Then let's make her talk." Goemon grabs my arm with force and pulls me towards him.

"LET GO OF ME!" With my free arm, I attempted to push him away from me, and I literally did push him away from me.

"Ugh." He was pushed by me to a nearby tree and fell on the ground.

But I didn't touch him. He let go of my arm before he flew ten feet making me try to stay balanced. When I gained my balance, I looked at Goemon then at the surprised group. Everyone, even Kotaro, looked at me with wide eyes and dropped open mouths.

"How?" Goemon was leaning against the tree trying to get up.

I look down at my hands and start seeing drops of blood land on the palms of my hands. I cover my nose with one hand and bring it down to see that I had a nose bleed. Again, I look up at the ninjas and back away slowly, not even caring about my nose.

"Princess?" Sasuke looks at me with wide eyes and starts walking towards me slowly. He walked closer and closer until he was an arm reach away. I walked back a few sharp steps.

"Please. Stay away from me." I muttered.

"But we're here to protect you."

"No, not anymore you can't." Then ran off in a random direction.

"No! Wait!" Sasuke ran after me with Kotaro, Saizo, and Goemon following the cheetah into the depths of the woods.

After a while, I finally stopped at the edge of the waterfalls edge. This waterfall was 80 feet high and on the bottom was a deep end of a little river. But I knew that I could die if just jump down. I stood on the edge of the cliff and heard Sasuke yelling at me.

"Akylina!" He seemed scared and pissed all at the same time. "Don't jump!"

I didn't say anything as I continued to inch back closer and closer to the edge until I couldn't feel the ground and fell over the cliff. Sasuke quickly reaches out to grab my hand but barely misses as I fell to my death.

"Princess!" Saizo, Kotaro, Goemon and Sasuke shout out at in unison and run to look down at me falling to my death.

"Why did she do that!?" Sasuke asked.

"She probably didn't know about her power." Kotaro puts on his expressionless mask on again.

"She didn't know anything." Saizo turns around and walks in the direction they came from.

"What are we gonna tell Hanzo?" Goemon looks back at Saizo.

"The truth."


	2. Thank You For Trusting Me

"Dang, the water feels nice today." I jump out of the water and flipped my hair.

I was exhausted from today's sword match because the guy really wanted a fight. He gave me a few new scars on my arms but I didn't notice them until I got into the water and there was blood floating around me. I was under the waterfall when I thought I heard a loud splash, but I think it was just me.

When I got near the shore I saw someone laying there. It looked like a girl because of the black kimono, but I also smelled blood. It didn't smell bitter, it smelled sweet. I don't think I've ever smelled something like this before. Walking closer to her I noticed that her eyes were shut and she didn't seem to be moving. I got up next to her and knelt down, placing the back of my hand on her forehead.

"She has a fever, and it seems bad." I pick her up and head over to the shore.

I rip off a part of my kimono sleeve and soak it in cold water, wrapping it on her head. Then picking her up again, I walked to a nearby village. When I got to the village the sun started setting so I looked around for an inn to stay a night in. When I got to the entrance I asked for a room.

"Do you have a room open?"

"Yes we do." Then the woman notices the girl in my arms.

"This is my sister."

 _I have no idea who she is._

"She was hit with a fever while traveling and we need a place to rest for a few days."

 _I found her._

"Oh, well I can provide some medicine also if you like."

 _Glad she isn't suspicious._ _We look nothing alike._

"That would be great, thanks." She showed me to the room and I laid "my sister" on the futon with the blanket over her.

The woman also gave some herbs for her to heal quickly and to lower the fever. I watched the girl all night to make sure she was okay.

 _ **~*~*~Swordsman Love~*~*~**_

I was surrounded by darkness and didn't know where to look. Left, right, up, down. Until I saw a bright light coming out of the depths and I extended my hand towards it. It blinded me and surrounded me until I saw nothing again. Then I found myself looking up at a ceiling that I didn't seem recognize.

"Hey. You're finally up." I heard a man's voice next to me and turned my head to see a tall and buff man sitting criss-cross next to me.

"Ugh.." I groan in pain as I tried to sit up but was gently laid down again.

"Wow there. You got a really bad fever when I found you yesterday. You shouldn't be moving much." Yet he looked so strong, his large hands were gentle when handling me.

"What happened?" I place my hand on my head and feel the cold towel.

"Well..." Before the man answered me, the sliding door opened and a woman appeared.

"Oh, you finally woke up." She walked into the room and in her hand she had a bucket with a cloth. "I got some more cold water for your head. And I will be bringing some tea later." She walks to the other side of me and changes the towel with another cold towel.

"Thank you, but I'm feeling a lot better right now." I give her a little smile."

"Looks like it. Your brother was up all night taking care of you." When I heard 'brother', I slowly turned my head towards the man and did one of my 'what did you say' glare. And he returns an awkward smile and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, he's a great brother." Still glaring.

"Okay, well lay back down and I'll bring the tea." The woman gets up and walks out of the room. After she shuts the door, my glare intensified at the man.

"Look. I'm sorry. But it would have been weird or even suspicious if I just said that I found you next to the river." I can start seeing sweat coming down the side of his face. Forget me! Is he okay?!

"Okay... are you okay?" I erase my glare from my eyes and look at him worryingly.

"Uh. It's a stupid reason." I sit right in front of him making him lean back in surprise.

"I now want to know."

"Uh... I get nervous around girls." He looks down at the floor in disappointment manner as I stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"Ha ha ha!" I then fell on the floor laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" He crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid.

"Well looks like you two are having fun." The woman came back with some tea this time and smiled when she saw me laughing and the man pouting.

"Yeah. We're having a great time." The man says sarcastically. He is acting like a brother. But I don't know what it's like to have a brother so I'm guessing it feels like this.

I wipe away the tears from my eyes. "Yeah! He just told me a funny joke. Hehe." I just keep laughing and I just can't stop.

"Well that's great." She placed the tray with the hot tea and two cups on it and walked back to the door. "If you need anything else, just call." Then she leaves the room again.

"Stop laughing." The man commands as he was still pouting.

"Okay, okay." I calmed myself down and poured myself a cup of tea then another cup for the man. "By the way. What's your name?" I asked him while handing him his cup of tea.

"Musashi Miyamoto."

"Ppft!" I spit out the tea that I was drinking, making it fly all over the man sitting in front of me.

 _ **~*~*~Swordsman Love~*~*~**_

After I said my name to the girl, she covered me with hot tea. Well this isn't the response I was thinking of.

"You're Musashi Miyamoto!?" She jumps up in a quick speed and stares down at me.

"That's what I just said." I look down at my kimono and see how it was covered.

"Oh my gosh! I'm a big fan!" She then starts pacing around the room; either talking to me or to herself. "After hearing about what you do and that you were a ronin, I was inspired to learn some same techniques that you use. Then I started training everyday with dual swords trying to become the second best dual swords fighter ever because I can't be one if you are around."

"Is that why you're wearing that?" I cut her off and nod to her kimono.

"Yes." She answers me with a wide smile. "This is known as an 'assassin's kimono' because I have read about female assassin's wearing more opened and more tighter kimonos for both seducing the enemy and using their movements easier when it is tighter around their bodies."

"Are you always this talkative?"

"No." Then she went silent after that. I started looking around for one of those towels. "Oh, here's one." The girl comes up to me with one of the towels that the woman brought and started wiping my kimono.

"Thanks." I sat still for a moment, but when she got close to my chest my heart started beating faster and I could feel my face starting to redden. Hope she doesn't notice.

Then she starts speaking again."My name is Akylina Kogiwaka." Then she stops moving. "Or that's what it used to be." She said this very quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean 'used to be'?" I look down at her but I wasn't able to see her face.

"It means that I don't really know who I am." She slowly lifts her head up to look at me and I could see tears forming in those bright aqua colored eyes.

"What is your name?" I ask Akylina this.

"They say my real name is Akylina Cam." My eyes widen at the answer.

"You're in the Cam's?" Akylina nods. "But, I heard that the family line died years ago. Way before I was born. Are you really her?" Akylina nods again.

"But I don't want to believe it. I was lied to my whole life to keep this a secret. After they told me I couldn't keep myself from letting my emotions out and running from them." She hangs her head again. "I just can't trust anyone now."

"Why did you run away? And from whom?" Questions kept coming and coming into my head. I had to ask them all.

"I ran from the people who tried to take me back to where I am really supposed to be right now." The person who came to mind was Hattori Hanzo.

"Was it Hattori Hanzo?" Akylina does another quiet nod. "Akylina, you are the last of your kind. You have to take the name. Weather you like it or not, take it. Even the most powerful people look up to you." I was trying to give her some confidence but it looks like I'm making it worse.

"I attempted suicide." She says this in a trembling voice and I can start seeing her shoulders shake.

"That's why I found you at the bottom of the waterfall."

"You should have just left me."

"I kill people. But I just had the feeling of keeping you alive. My first thought was kill you because I was thinking you were an assassin or something. But when I got closer to you, there was a feeling of keeping you alive. And now I know why." I try to explain in a gentle tone and try to comfort her. She was probably home sick right now.

"How much do you know of my families history?" She changes the subject.

"Not really much, but I did read something about the family having a genetic power that was passed down every generation." I put my hand to my chin trying to remember some of the books I have read about the Cam family.

"Well I don't have any powers." She stared down at her hands in disbelief.

"Wait." Akylina looks up at me. "I do think they mentioned something about a daughter before the parents were killed. A daughter was born and put in hiding. She was found and killed." I looked down at Akylina making both of us lock onto eyes.

"My whole life was a lie." I see a tear start leaking out of her eye lid but she doesn't move a muscle.

"Hey, don't cry. Everythings gonna be okay." Big drops of tears rolled down her cheeks and she places her face in my chest.

I sit closer to her and gently embrace her while she cried on my body. She cried for the rest of the night until she fell asleep. I stayed up again and watched her. She seemed like a nice girl, but I'm glad she didn't die from the impact of the water. And for the rest of the night, I gently rubbed her back and comforted her.

"Thank you for trusting me." I whispered.


	3. Similar Pasts

When I woke up the next morning, I felt heavy. Not mentally, but physically. Like someone was on me. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Musashi's face nearly touching mine. I freaked! Then I noticed his arm wrapped around my waist!

 _How did THIS happen?!_

I looked back up at his sleeping face. He has a cute sleeping face. He doesn't even snore, surprisingly. I let out little giggle at the thought.

"Huh?" I saw his eyes start opening slightly and I stared up at him. He must have been trying to get his vision clear as we continued to stare at each other before he noticed how close my face was to his. And when he did, he jumped off of me and crawled ten feet away from me, into the wall. "Nothing happened between us!"

I look down at myself to see if he was telling the truth. When I saw my kimono untouched; besides a few wrinkles from sleeping, I sighed in relief and fell back to the pillow.

"Thank God."

 **~~~~~Swordsman Love~~~~~**

It was in the middle of the night and I started feeling a little light headed; probably from the lack of sleep. I didn't sleep for a whole two days. I look down at Akylina sleeping soundly and was hit with this strange feeling in my chest; almost like when I first found her.

 _What is going on with me?_

I couldn't think at that moment because the next thing I knew I was asleep. When I slept, I felt something very soft and cuddly near me. I wrapped my arms around it and for the first time in forever, I slept without a nightmare. I was somehow hit with that strange feeling in my chest again and it was starting to bother me.

When I woke up, I was looking at something with a blurry vision. When blinking a few times, I started getting a clearer frame of the object until my eyes met with Akylina's. She had this curious stare and when I noticed how close we were, I jumped out of bed and crawled backwards in a quick speed until I met the wall. She's still giving me a strange stare.

"Nothing happened between us!" When I said this, I had that strange feeling in my heart, like it was being stabbed with a needle.

"Thank God." Akylina lands on the pillow again and lets out a sigh of relief.

 _Why do I feel down about it?_

Just then, I heard a loud growling noise and felt my stomach turn. Akylina looks at me and smiles a little, making me feel embarrassed and blush.

"Hungry?" She asks

"Yeah." I replied.

"Let's get something to eat!" She jumps out of the futon and walks to the door. I also stood up and pick up my buckle with the sheathed swords on it.

We walked through the town, looking for a place to eat. It was silent for a while until Akylina broke the silence between us.

"Do you like sushi?" She looks up at me.

"Love sushi." I replied with a smile.

"Great!" She then grabs my hand and starts jogging with a hop to the sushi shop.

 **~~~~~Swordsman Love~~~~~**

I looked around at the shops and markets until in the corner of my eye I noticed a sushi shop. It wasn't fully packed but it wasn't empty. I then look up at Musashi who was walking in my pace next to me, and ask,

"Do you like sushi?"

"Love sushi." He gives me a slight smile.

When he showed that smile, my heart started beating very quickly and I tried not to show my cheeks burning. And I think I hid it very well.

"Great!" With an excited smile, I grabbed his wrist and started to hop to the sushi shop. When we entered the shop and went up to the front to get a table, a girl about 13 looked at our hands and smiles.

"You two are sure a cute couple."

"Huh?" I look down at my hand and see that I grabbed his hand instead of his wrist. "AH." I quickly let go and side stepped away from Musashi. I didn't look up until the girl said,

"Oh my gosh! You made him blush!" I look at his red face as he stared at his hand in disbelief.

 _Is it just me or does Musashi look like he is disappointed?_

"SOOOOO..." The girl leans over the counter and whispers to us. "How long have you two been together?"

"OH, we're just friends!" Musashi snaps out of it and rejects.

 _My chest hurts._

 **~~~~~Swordsman Love~~~~~**

I stared at my hand and felt my cheeks redden up. I didn't think she was holding my hand for long. That same pain hit my chest when Akylina let go of my hand. I think I'm going crazy. Then the girl started talking again.

"SOOOOO, how long have you two been together?" I snapped out of it and blushed a lot harder.

"OH, we're just friends!"

 _Why would she think we're together? That's just silly. Right?_

"Okay..." The girl looks at us with a smirk like she didn't believe me. "So, you two need a table?" She asks.

"Yeah." Akylina answers.

"Great, follow me." She walks us to a table near the window and handed us a menu.

"What would you like, Akylina?" I look at the menu with Akylina sitting across from me.

"I like all different types of sushi so..." She thinks for a moment. "I'll get whatever you're getting." I look up at her in surprise. "If that's fine with you." Then gives me an awkward smile.

"Yeah, that's fine. But I really like spicy foods and I might get the spicy chicken and fish."

"Ooh. That sounds good!" She clasps her hands together in excitement. I call over the girl again and ask for the spicy chicken roll and the spicy salmon on rice.

"I hope you can handle something really spicy." I told her when the girl brought over our food.

"Wanna bet?" She smells the spicy food and looks up at me.

"Oh you're on." Both of us smirk at each other. We both start with the spicy chicken roll. We get our chopsticks ready and have some water on the side. That is our marker that tells us who wins. Both of us picked up the roll and counted down.

"3...2...1!"

We shove the rolls in our mouths at the same time and start staring at each other. After a few seconds, I started feeling a little tingle on the tip of my tongue. Akylina's face was already all red and her eyes started watering. I smirk and pick up an eyebrow, telling her that she should give up. And she replies back with a glare and a shake of her head. I knew she was gonna give up sooner or later, her reply made me chuckle.

My hunch was right. It took thirty seconds before Akylina swallowed her roll and drank her whole cup of water. I also swallow mine and laughed.

"That is REALLY spicy!" She breath in and blew out repeatedly.

"Still wanna try the spicy salmon?" I kept chuckling at the sight of her bright red face.

"Well I certainly won't be losing to you!" She poured herself some more water and we got ready again.

"3...2...1!" In our mouths now, we had the spicy salmon. But what I didn't tell Akylina was that it's more spicier than the chicken. I think she figured that out herself.

"HOW DO YOU EAT THAT?! It's so spicy!" Yet it was spicy, she still swallowed it plus chugging the water.

I start laughing again. "Your face is really red right now!" I point at her.

"That's probably because you made me eat that spicy salmon." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're the one who wanted to try them."

"Whatever." We finished eating and leave the money on the table.

"So where are we going now?" Akylina asks as we leave the shop.

"Hm. Never thought of that." I thought for a moment.

"Wanna climb trees?" I look down at her.

"You can climb?"

"Yeah!" She starts running towards the forest. "Follow me!"

 _It seems like she acts like a kid sometimes._

I smile at the thought.

I walked behind Akylina for a while, but it didn't seem like we were going anywhere.

"Hey Akylina. Where are we going?" Silence. "Akylina?" I look around but didn't see her. "Akylina!" I started panicking and stopped. Then I heard a familiar voice come out of no where.

"Heads up!" I look up and in a split second, I saw Akylina jump down from the tree I was under and caught her in my arms. "That was fun!"

"Where were you?" I asked her in a deep voice and her smile faded away.

"I saw that you weren't paying attention so I climbed up a tree and waited until I can jump." She looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Well don't do that again. You scared me for a minute there." I put her down and she looks up at me. "You know, I never really noticed how small you were until now."

"WHAT?!" She blurted out. "Just so you know, I'm taller than most girls at this age!" Then she gives me one of her hard glares. I've gotten used to them. Their just really cute now.

"How would you know? You have never been out of the house before." She opens her mouth to speak then closes it again.

"Good comeback." Was all she muttered.

"Did you know I'm taller than most people at my age right now." I cross my arms across my chest and lean against a tree.

"What are you like six foot?"

"Close. Last time I checked, six foot two." I said this casually when Akylina gave me the same look when I told her my name.

"You're six two!?"

"Yeah."

"You're shorter then I thought." Then she lowers her voice and I raised my voice this time.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. I was thinking you were taller than that Sasuke guy I met a couple days ago, but nah. You're shorter then him."

"Well that's good to know." I let out a sigh of relief.

 _At least it wasn't a worst reason._

"So how old are you really?" She keeps on asking me questions.

"I just turned nineteen. My birthday was a week ago." Casually saying every word.

"Your birthday was just a week ago?" Akylina again looks at me with surprise. "My birthday was just two days ago!" And I also meet her eyes with a wide stare. _We have close birthdays?_

"How old did you turn?"

"I just turned sixteen." She lays down on the ground. "I am now able to travel around like I never did when I was young. I always wanted to swim in different waters, climb higher trees, run in wider fields. I just didn't want to stay and do nothing at home." Sitting up and pulling her legs to her chest, she started to lightly sob.

"Shh. It's okay." I walk up next to her and embrace her tiny body gently. "It might have not been your real home, but you lived there with someone who loved and took care of you. You should be happy about it. You're lucky." I muttered the last two words by accident. Akylina then looks up at me.

"You never had a home before?" Her tearing eyes were running into my eyes.

"I lived in a poor family until I just wanted to leave the place because my father never appreciated me." I tried to keep my eyes from watering. "One night, he beat my mother till she could barely stand because she just stood up for me every time I was blamed for something." I gulped down hard. My throat felt really tight just talking about my past. "That's when I grabbed two swords from my father's room and challenged him to a fight. I have never used dual swords before. He just laughed at me but accepted my challenge. In the end, I killed my own father." I felt a tear come down.

"You protected your mother and that's all that matters. It must have been hard to fight your father then killing him." Akylina rubbed my back.

"He was a very good samurai before mother and him married. He wanted me to become as great of a samurai as him but I didn't want to be a samurai. I just wanted to leave the house. Do something else." I wiped away the coming tears from the corners of my eyes. "During the fight, he gave me this scar on my face." I point to my scar on the left side of my face that went over my eyebrow.

"You poor thing." Akylina hugs me while still rubbing my back. "Seems like we both don't have our parents. Similar pasts."

"Yeah." I whispers hugging her back.

 _I can tell her anything and it feels like the right thing to do._

I let go of her and stood up. "Well, you wanna bet who could climb this tree faster?" I changed the subject to something that we really came here to do.

"Oh, you're on!" Akylina jumps up and runs towards a tree.

"You said that last time and lost both times!" I walked behind her in her direction.

"Shut up!" She yells back at me; making me laugh. "That was food, this time will be different."

"Sure!"

"Don't mock me!"

Both of us hanged out at in the forest for the rest of the day and went back to the inn before the sun set over the horizon making the sky mix in shades of purple and red.

 _Another day, another night._


	4. Weirder and Closer

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

"What do we tell Hanzo?" Goemon looks back at Saizo.

"The truth."

 _ **It was after Akylina jumped the waterfall, Goemon, Saizo, Kotaro, and Sasuke all started walking back to the house where Hanzo and the man was.**_

"Did you find her?" The man who "was" Akylina's grandfather looked at them with a worried expression. "Where is she?" The ninjas just kept silent.

"Saizo," Hanzo ordered sharply. "What happened to the Princess?" He folds his arms and glares at them. Before Saizo could open his mouth Kotaro just lets it out.

"She committed suicide." And they all look at him.

"SHE WHAT!" Hanzo yells at them. "What the hell made her do that?!"

"It was probably too much stress on her." Then Kotaro looks at Goemon. "And you just added on."

"Hey! What did I do?" Goemon punches Kotaro on the arm.

"You got way too close." Sasuke answers.

"Goemon." Hanzo was shaking with anger and his face was red.

"Well great!" Saizo throws his hands around in frustration. "Now we have no princess for the ninjas to look up to and we don't know where the secret treasures are to rule Japan!"

"I didn't say that she died." Kotaro adds on.

"What?" Everyone says in a unison.

"The falls was at least eighty feet tall, she wouldn't have enough force to create a hard enough impact to kill her." He looks around at everyone. "She would probably have a concussion or be unconscious but not dead."

"So she could still be alive?" The man's eyes start tearing up in joy as he hears the news.

"Possibly." Kotaro places a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we need to find her before she gets in trouble or caught." Hanzo looks at the four ninjas. "We need the Ninja Princess. Go out and look for her."

"Yes, sir!" All four say in a unison, then disappear.

"So how are we going to get down?" Sasuke looks down the edge of the waterfalls cliff.

"We jump down." Kotaro answers him and jumps off of the edge. But before he got far, Kotaro takes out a bow with the arrow head as a hook and shot towards a tree. The hook hooked into the tree and he swung down into the mists.

"Let's go." Saizo also follows Kotaro, then Goemon after him, followed by Sasuke. "I smell blood." Goemon sniffs the air once they all land onto the shore.

"The Princess was here." Kotaro was near the water's edge and traces the ground.

"But where did she go?" Sasuke looked around at the forestry.

"It's sweet blood." Goemon muttered to himself.

Goemon has an amazing sense of smell, for blood in particular. His master taught him to smell different types of blood so he could identify different things and people.

"Do you know who's blood it is?" Saizo says as he stands next to Kotaro.

"Never smelt anything like it." He also joins the two ninjas next to the edge but stops and sniffs the air again. "Someone else was here." He says in a low, hard voice.

"What type?" Kotaro looks up at Goemon.

"Smells very different, but it seems very familiar."

"How do you smell blood so easily?" Sasuke asks.

"My taste buds are separated from my smell senses, which makes me smell things easier." He looks at Saizo. "Saizo, smell the air."

"Why?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Do it." He told him sharply.

"Fine." Saizo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of the air around him. "Blood." He whispers.

"Now that's just creepy." Sasuke looks at Saizos passionate eyes.

"Yes, it is very bitter." Kotaro stand up. "Like warriors blood." He also had those passionate eyes under his serious expression.

"Am I the only one who can't smell anything?!" Sasuke felt left out and Saizo smacks him in the back of his head.

"You're just not trying."

"Ow." He rubs the back of his head and whimpers. "Why a hard hit?"

"If you hit the right spot then your senses will perk up." Then Goemon smacks Sasuke on the top of the head making him slouch down. "Okay. Now try to smell the blood again." Sasuke takes a deep breath and jumps up in excitement.

"I think I know who it is."

"That was a big perk." Kotaro looks back at Goemon and raises his eyebrows.

"Who is it?" Saizo asks.

"Smells like," He sniffs the air again and looks at the triplets.

"Musashi Miyamoto."

 **~~~~Back at the Village~~~~**

"Now that is how you can't beat a master swordsman."

I walk up to Akylina in front of the crowd of people in the middle of the town.

I earlier got harassed by a drunk samurai while Akylina and I walked through the town near a bar. He pulled out his sword and tried to slash me, but I got quick reflexes and dodged the strike. After a few rounds with him, I finally stabbed him in the thigh and he collapsed onto the ground. I didn't kill him because Akylina kept yelling at me not to.

After a few seconds when I dodged the sword, people started hearing them clash and saw us starting a fight, so they gathered around to watch.

"Wow." Akylina looks up at me with cute, passionate eyes. "That's amazing!" I nod past her as a signal to go back to the inn.

"So, you told me earlier that you were a fan of me?" I ask her while walking back.

"Yes! And a big one." She raises her voice and starts hopping around while we walked.

"That's nice."

"Yeah." She then pulls out her closed hand and starts counting her fingers. "When I first heard about you I was mesmerized by your ability for sword fighting, sword skills, how you helped many villages, and how you beat every opponent in front of you!"

"If you would like, I can teach you some of my special moves if you know so much about me." I laughed at how she knows so much about me, but not in a mocking way.

"You would do that?!" She had on a wide smile like a little child getting candy.

"Yeah." I clap my hands together. "If you want, we can start after we eat."

"That would be AMAZING!" Akylina starts jumping around in circles.

"Okay! Let's go." And both of us headed towards a tea shop.

 **~~~~Swordsman Love~~~~**

While Musashi and I waited for our dangos and tea, I jumped up and down in my seat; full of energy and excitement.

"Easy there." Musashi let out a chuckle when he saw me bounce up and down. "Keep that up and you won't have energy for later."

"Sorry." I stop bouncing. "I'm just so excited!"

"It will be exciting working with you." I started blushing after that comment, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He then gives me an awkward smile.

"Four colored dangos and two lemon mint teas." The woman who took our order came back with our food and broke our tension bubble. "Enjoy!" Then walks away.

"I love colored dangos." Musashi takes the first bite.

"You too?" I look at him with a surprised expression with a dango near my lips.

"Yeah. When I was a kid my mom made tons of them and I always loved to eat them." He smiles, but it is saddened by the talk of his past.

"Well when I was a kid, my 'grandfather' showed me how to make them and whenever I wasn't doing anything outside, I would make enough dangos to last for a few days." I took a bite out of my first dango but Musashi was on his third one already.

"Did you hear?" I heard a villager whispering behind us.

 _Looks like they have something important to talk about. But I wonder what it's about?_

I look back in the corner of my eyes and creepily watched the two people while chewing on my second dango.

"Some elite ninjas found the Princess." I choked on my dango when I heard the name "Princess". I look to Musashi and see him covering his mouth with one hand and the other had the cup of tea in it like he also heard what they said and he got surprised.

"But I thought that she was in hiding." The other villager says.

"Yes, but her sixteenth birthday was a few days ago, so she will finally be able to rule the country again!" The man says this a little too loud that some other customers in the tea shop looked in there direction.

"I heard she committed suicide." One man says.

"Yeah. Me too." Another woman adds on.

Musashi and I look around then to each other. He nods and leaves the money on the table. I took another quick bite of my dango and ran after Musashi.

"How did they hear about me already?" Musashi and I walked through a path in the woods after the gossip we heard.

"Ninjas don't gossip unless information got out by accident." Musashi walked next to me taking small steps so he wouldn't be too far in front.

"I wonder," I begin to say.

"Hm?" Musashi looks down at me.

"Why did you become a ronin and not a samurai?" Looking into his eyes, I saw some curiosity glimmer in them.

 _He's probably wondering why I asked that._

I look down at the ground again.

"Because you don't get told to do anything." I look up at his face and now see him looking forward as we walked, but they were in some great distance. "Because I was always told to do things when I was a kid. I wanted to grow up free; without someone telling me what to do. I just wanted to be a traveler. But because of my swords in my hands; blood on the blades, I wanted to go out there and do things." His voice got quiet.

"But why do you challenge people to fight?"

"When I see a swordsman, I think of my dad, and I remember the way he laughed at me when I picked up the swords. I have a feeling to show them that I'm better than them. I only know how to live on my swords, and nothing else." He looks at me and gives a confident smile.

"No wonder you usually go for the ones that are on the opposite side. The one's doing the good."

"Yeah. Think lightly of yourself and deeply for the world."

"Is that a quote?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know wanna hear another one?" I nod with a smile.

"My favorite is 'It may seem difficult at first, but everything is difficult at first'. When I first started swords, I just wanted to quit. But when I thought of these words, I kept going and now; I live by the sword and nothing else."

"I wanna be like you someday." I mutter, making him look down at me curiously. "The free life; to do whatever you want. The strong spirit! All of this is what makes you into this strong warrior that has the heart to do good. And; add on that you are an expert at swords, I admire you and want to be like you."

"I wouldn't say an expert." He says this slowly and sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I'm looking at him a little confused.

He pulls out one of his swords and tosses it to me. He put some distance between us to make the sword gain some speed. My senses made my reflexes go crazy and in slow motion - I slid my hand down the dull side to the blade, going down to the handle and gripping it; putting me in a fighting stance in the end.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

 **~~~~Swordsman Love~~~~**

I tried to not show my surprise when I saw Akylina handling the sword instead of moving out of the way.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She yells at me but I just stared right back at her with a serious expression.

"It was a test." I finally said.

"To kill me?" She lowered her voice and started walking towards me.

"No." I slowly started moving to my second sword. "For this." When she was close enough, I pulled out my sword and side slashed to her.

"Too slow!" She laughed when she dodged the sword by a centimeter.

"Huh. This will be interesting." I felt the juice in my body rising when I found a competition.

"Now, let's see if I'm worthy enough." She does a combat stance and tried to strike my throat.

I stop her sword with mine and push it to the ground. Then she moves down to the ground and attempts to kick me off balance. I jumped back and take the sword with me, escaping her sword.

"You're good." She comments.

"You're not too bad yourself." I complimented her back. "My turn." I narrow my eyes at her and charge at full speed. Akylina does an aerial to block my blow from where she was standing before. "And I see you've got some cool moves yourself."

"Thank you!" She laughs for a second then turns serious the next. "You gonna fight or what?"

"You're on." I give her a blow again and she blocks it.

We continued to clash swords for a while until we started getting sweaty.

"You gonna give up yet?" She asks.

"Maybe you should first." I reply.

"Never in my life."

She points the sword at me and jumps up. I block the point with the side of my blade and her blade slides upwards making her fall on me.

"Eeek!" We both squeak at the same time as we fell.

The force made me fall to the ground with Akylina on top of me. But under some unknown circumstance, I ended up right on top of her. My hands were on her wrists and our faces were just a foot away from each other. My face was heating up and I felt my cheeks and ears burn red. I could also see Akylina's face turning red like mine.

I don't know how long we have been staring at each other but my heart kept beating faster and faster the more I stared at her eyes. I could also feel Akylina's heartbeat in her wrists, and it was beating as fast as mine.

"Uh..." She was the first to break the silence between us. I noticed what was going on.

"Ah!" I got off of her quickly! "Sorry!"

"Uh... It's fine..."

 **~~~~Swordsman Love~~~~**

My heart was beating rapidly when our faces were really close.

 _This is so embarrassing!_

I felt my face grow red and my body grew hot, and not from sweating. Musashi's face was also growing red and his eyes were widened.

"Uh..." I looked around at his face and noticed how handsome it looked.

 _He has really long eyelashes._

"Ah! Sorry!" He finally got off of me but I was still laying on the ground.

"Uh...it's fine..." I hold up my wrist and saw that they were red from Musashi holding them down.

 _It's weird. I fell on him but for some strange reason, he rolled right on top of me._

"Did I hurt you?" Musashi walks next to me and looks at my wrists.

"No, they are just red." I kept staring at my wrists; remembering how he was on top of me.

"Well, we should probably rinse off. There is a river nearby, we could go there." He stands up and held out his hand.

"Okay." I take his hand and he pulls me up.

He pulled me up a little too much and I fly into his arms. My arms wrap around his neck and his arms held my back. Making our bodies pressed against each other's and our faces just a few inches from touching.

"This is really awkward." Musashi says as I felt the heat from his face vaporizer into mine. My cheeks and ears were burning up some much, I felt like a campfire.

"Yeah." I nod while still staring at his eyes. "Uh..." I then look down at our combined bodies and he follows.

"Oh! Sorry!" He leans down a little and releases me.

 _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder._


	5. Never Ending Fight

Chapter 5

~~~~ **Back With The Ninjas** ~~~~

"I lost my senses to smell." Sasuke was rubbing his nose and kept trying to breath from it.

"Yours was temporarily. Mine is permanent." Goemon says with a cocky voice.

"Goemon, we all could smell blood." Saizo looks back at Goemon in announce.

"But to think that Musashi has the Princess." Kotaro doesn't care about the blood or nose things and changes the subject.

"He's probably torturing her right now." Sasuke says worriedly.

~~~~ **Meanwhile** ~~~~

"Hey! Stop splashing me!" Akylina and Musashi were at the river bathing until Akylina splashes water on Musashi. And now they were having a water fight.

"Hey come on!" Musashi throws water at her. "Mine as well give up in this water fight."

"NEVER!" Akylina punches her fist in the air like she wants to start a war or something.

~~~~ **Back with the Ninjas** ~~~~

"Haha. Yeah, I doubt that." Saizo lets out a little laugh.

"Huh? Why?" But Sasuke was totally confused.

"Remember how awkward he is around girls? I doubt that he would be able to torture one."

"Oh yeah." Goemon snaps his fingers. "You guys remember that one mission where we saw him surrounded by girls? He looked hopeless!" Goemon starts laughing and held his stomach as he walked.

"How do you do that?" However, Sasuke who was behind Goemon the whole time was trying to snap his fingers.

The three ninjas stop and turn around to glare at him. "You've got some problems." They all say in a unison.

"Hey!" He stared at them walk away leaving him behind. "That very cruel to say to me!" He runs after them.

~~~~ **Back In Town** ~~~~

"Where do you want to eat for dinner?" Akylina and I walked back into town after our bath and water fight. We started to get hungry when we headed back the path so we're going somewhere to eat.

"Dumplings." Akylina held her chin then looks up to me with her answer.

"Great! Let's go." And both of us head to the dumplings shop.

"Here you are. Six veggie dumpling and two peach teas." A woman who works at the shop came with our food and drink.

"Thank you." Akylina thanks her as she stuffed her mouth with a dumpling.

"You like dumplings?" I sip on my peach tea and she chewed on her food.

"Yes." She swallows." Especially when it's filled with cream." She picks up her second piece while I was still eating my first one.

"Those are my favorite too!" Akylina smiles widely but her cheeks became a light pink.

"We have more in common then I thought." She sips on her tea when I add on to her comment with a full mouth.

"And I haven't had this much fun since I was in my early teen years."

"Glad you're enjoying my presence!" Akylinas cheeks became darker and when I thought it was just her, my cheeks made me sweat from embarrassment.

After eating, I place the money on the table and we stood up from our seats, until...

"Everyone!" A man runs into the shop and everyone inside looks in his direction. "Munenori is here!" Everyone in a split second ran out of the shop and into the streets.

"Who's Munenori?" Akylina asks while we walked to the door.

"Munenori Yagyu. A famous swordsman and teacher. He is also gonna become the next heir of the Yagyu household once he finds someone to marry." I explain to her who the man was then look down at her, her eyes were wide opened and mouth dropped open.

"THE MUNENORI YAGYU!" She yells at the top of her lungs making me flinch. "OMG! I need to meet him!" She runs out of the shop and I follow her with my long stride and catch up to her in a back of a huge crowd. She jumped up and down to try to see what was going on. I sigh and grab her by the waist. "Oh!" I set her on my shoulder and hold onto her with one arm.

"I can see just fine." I look over the crowd and see that Munenori was surrounded by three samurais from the enemy side. They had their swords out but Munenori was standing in the middle with a relaxed expression.

"You shouldn't have done that!" One of the three samurais shout at Munenori.

"Well it's a stupid reason to pick a fight with someone who was about to punch the bartender." He speaks calmly.

"You bastard!" The samurai goes to make the blow but was stabbed in the stomach with the sword of Munenori. He still had a relaxed expression on but his grip on the swords handle was tightened like he was annoyed.

"What the hell man!" He watches his partner fall to the ground and he charges to the calm man at full speed. He stabbed the empty air where Munenori stood before. Munenori spun around then halts with his sword extended out. It was to the height of the second samurais neck and it pierced into the throat. Them removing it in a smooth stroke, the samurai collapsed. Munenori glares at the third one, who was shaking in fear. After a second, he runs out of the crowd and out of the village.  
"That was amazing." Akylina had her eyes opened and watched the whole thing.  
"That was." I smirk. I then slowly pull her down from my shoulder and walk through the crowd.  
"Where you going?" She follows me but I ignored her.  
"Munenori Yagyu." I say his name when I get to the center of the circle.

"Well if it isn't Musashi Miyamoto." He looks at me with a sarcastic smile. "Nice seeing you here."

"Musashi! What are you doing?" Akylina runs up in front of me.

"Get out of here now." I start pulling out my sword but she stops me.

"No!"

"Looks like your girlfriend doesn't like it when you fight." Munenori starts poking fun at the both of us and I started to get frustrated.

"Musashi!"

"Step aside Akylina." She looks at me with reluctant eyes, and goes back into the crowd.

"Ah. So she does let you fight."

"Shut up!" I pull out both of my swords and charge at him. He blocks my blow and strikes back. Our swords clashed and we stared at each other.

"It's been awhile since we last fought." Munenori kept his smirk on his face the whole time while I was frustrated with him.

"And you got pretty old when I last saw you." I mock him back.

"WHAT!" He pushes me back making me lose my balance and trip to the ground. He shoots the tip of the sword at me.

"Stoppp..Ugh!" Akylina ran in front of me but came in too late and Munenori stabbed her in the side.

I heard the people around us gasp as they saw the sword dug into her side. Her blood poured out of her body and down the blade, making it drop from the tip. The smell of blood surrounded us. I saw Munenori standing there, in front of her, with his eyes wide open still holding on to the handle. When he finally removed it Akylina went limp and collapsed to the ground. I ran up to her side.

"Akylina! Akylina!" I shook her by the shoulders but there was no response. "You son of a bitch!" I shout back at Munenori, while he stood looking at Akylina with dilated pupils. I lay my head over her chest and heard her heart beat, it was slow. "Someone get me a horse!" I look up at the crowd and saw some people leave quickly to get a horse from the stables.

When they finally came back with a saddled horse, I picked up Akylinas body and mounted the horse.

"There is a clinic not far from here up north." One of the villagers told me before I left.

"Thank you." I bowed to him and kicked the horse. I set off with a canter, and after a while I heard a second pair of hooves. Looking back, I see Munenori catching up to me in the gallop. But once he got to my side, he slowed his horse down to the canter.

"What do you want?" I was still really mad at him for hurting Akylina.

"I wanted to say sorry."

 _He says sorry but he doesn't mean it._ I thought to myself.

"I want you to come back to my place."

"Why?"

"We have a very good doctor at the house and I think he could close up that wound." He started slowing down into the trot and down to the walk. I follow his choices and glare at him.

"Why should I trust you when you almost killed Akylina?"

"One. You should never trust me. And two, the doctor's name is Ren and he is an expert at small things like this." He looks down at Akylina. "This dumb girl should have just stayed where she was and not get involved."

"She not dumb." I comfort her in my arms and turn my horse around. "She's smarter than she looks." Then kick my horse into the canter once again.

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

 _Musashi sure is a stubborn bastard. I wonder why he cares for that dumb girl so much. She was just being really stupid and blocking my way._ I cantered behind Musashi as we made our way back to the mansion.

When we got to the mansion, we both dismount our horses and walked inside towards the clinic. Musashi looked around in the hallway at how big the place was and looked amazed. I walk these halls every single day, I don't care. I then stop in front of a sliding door at the end of the hall and knock.

"Ren, you in there?" It was quiet for a moment until a man with long blondish hair opened the door and bowed.

"What do you need Master Yagyu?" He looked up at me then I saw his eyes move around me to see Musashi behind me.

"I thought I told you to not call me that." I walk into the room with Musashi following me. "And we have an emergency."

"More like it's my emergency." Musashi says sharply.

"What happened?" Ren looks at the girl in Musashi's arms.

"He stabbed her." He gives me a side glare and lays Akylina on the bed. Ren didn't even need to open up her kimono because there was a big chunk of her kimono was ripped off when I took the sword out of her. He ripped open the kimono more and examined the through and through. He feels around the stomach area then looks up at Musashi.

"Well, I could tell you that she is very lucky to not get any internal organs from the stab. But she is going to be unconscious for a while."

"That good." Musashi lets out a sigh of relief.

"Musashi, can I talk to you?" He looks towards me and follows me out the door. Both of us walked out to the garden and stood side by side in silence for awhile. I took out my pipe and lit the end. Breathing in some tobacco, I let out a puff of smoke.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Musashi asks me after a moment.

"What is between you and that girl?" I let out another cloud of smoke.

"There is nothing between us." He answers me quietly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You seemed scared when she collapsed."

"I was scared!" He raised his voice. "You, the famous Munenori Yagyu, teacher and master swordsman, wouldn't ever hurt an innocent person. Nor an innocent girl!" He was become frustrated. I could tell by his tone and his ridiculous hand gestures.

"Well it has been a long time since I have last seen you scared." I turn to him and give him a wicked smile. "Or even care about a stupid girl."

"Jerk!" I quickly step back as Musashi tried to punch me. "Stop calling Akylina a stupid girl, she is not stupid!" He attempted another punch but missed again.

"Well she is stupid if she tried to block a blow coming from me!" I took out my dagger, because I put away my sword, and took a strike. I missed him by a couple centimeters.

"She was protecting me!" He took out one of his swords and took a blow.

"Well it's a stupid mistake!" I block his blow and push him back.

"You don't understand!" He tries to take another swing at me but I blocked it.

"No, I don't understand!" I take an under swing and Musashi moves back. "But I do know that she is a dumb girl!"

"You wanna know something?" Musashi lets down his sword making me let my guard down, on accident.

"What?"

"With that attitude and being old, you won't get a girlfriend." He puts on a smirk.

"WHAT!" Musashi picks up his sword again and charges. He gets a swing and just misses me by a hair and right before I could take a swing at him, I saw a familiar figure jump in front of me.

"STOP!" This time, I stopped my dagger an inch away from her neck. And she breaths out in relief when I sheath my dagger.

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

Even though I stood in front of Musashi as a shield, my side still hurt like hell!

"Well if it isn't stupid girl." Munenori just insults me.

 _I now understand why people hate him._ I thought as I turn around to look at Musashi.

"You okay?" I look up at him and see that he was glaring at Munenori.

"Do you seriously not feel offended when he talks to you like that?" He looks down at me for a split second until he glares back at Munenori. I knew he was still looking at me in the corner of his eye so I motion my pointer finger to make his come closer. He leans down and I whisper to him.

"I feel as offended as you do."

"Well say something to him!" He stands up straight and I look back at Munenori.

He was glaring at me. "What?" Sending a shiver down my spine.

"Well, what she is trying to tell you is that she doesn't like it when you call her stupid." Musashi folds his arms over his chest and I nod.

"Oh really?" I nod again, but Munenori leans down close enough so our faces were really close. "Then what would you like to be called?" He gave me a seductive smile.

"Munenori, stop scaring her." Musashi pulls me back by the shoulders and wraps his arms around me. Making me start blushing.

"I think I'm scaring you more then this girl." Musashi pulls me back away from him and looks me right in the eye.

"Don't get in the way." Then charges at Munenori again.

"Ah so I was right. You are protecting the girl, and you have special feelings for her." My heart started feeling some tugs and it ached.

"I'm protecting her from you." While trying to push him back, he didn't pay attention to what Munenori's free hand was doing. In a second, Munenori steals Musashis second sword and they clash.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Musashi growls.

They swing swords for a while until I notice Munenori taking out his dagger. Musashi didn't pay any attention to that and I knew he would get stabbed by him.

"Musashi!"

Musashi looks back at me unaware of Munenori about to swing the dagger to him. I was just thinking of going over there and taking the dagger out of Munenoris hands and throwing it a distance from us. And right when I thought of that, the dagger flies to a tree and is struck in very deep. Then his sword was thrown towards me and I felt my eyes dilate. I do a back flip and with my foot, I kick down on the handle and it stuck into the ground.

"What just…?" Both of the men had their mouths dropped open when I landed on the ground. I took a few steps towards them and felt light headed. I tumbled down and hit the ground. Musashi ran up next to me and held me up.

"Akylina!"

"I'm okay." I had no strength at all. But I could feel liquid running out of my nose. Nose bleed.

"You're bleeding." He whispers. I started losing consciousness and everything went blank.

"Akylina! Akylina!"


	6. I Love You, Please Don't Die

Chapter 6

I open up my eyes and look up at a bright blue sky. I felt a light warm breeze come over me as I sat up. I was in the middle of a meadow. It had bright green grass with all sorts of different colored flowers scattered everywhere. I stood up from where I sat and walked around for a little. I then finally noticed another girl sitting on the ground doing something, I just can't tell what. When I got close to her I tried to get her attention.

"Um.. Excuse me?" She didn't hear me. "Hello?"

"Oh! I was wondering when you would show up!" The girl who looked up to me was... ME?! My eyes widened.

"You're me." I say quietly.

"Well yeah! That's what it's like in your head!" She was cheerful when walking up to me. _Wait?! Did she just say my head?!_

"We're in my head?" I look around.

"Well yeah. That's why you see me." The other me pokes herself in the forehead.

"But... How?" I quivered at my words, trying to find some to describe my feelings right now.

"It's called a "near death experience"..." She or I seemed like I was about to explain what this meant, but I cut her off.

"A NEAR WHAT?!" I shout at her.

"You're not dead yet." "I" roll my eyes and sigh. "When you used your powers to protect Musashi you used too much energy making you tired and lightheaded. But also add on your injury, you are unconscious. Or you can say in an a coma."

"So I'm asleep?" I asks.

"You could put it that way." The other me looks up into the sky and places a hand on her chin. "But really, your percentage to death is really high."

"Oh." I sigh in disbelief. "Wait? Did you just say I used too much power?"

"You still didn't figure it out?" I shake my head. "Well you used it twice already. Once on Goemon and the other was just ten minutes ago."

"Wow. I never knew that." I stare at my hands which were shaking like crazy.

"Yeah. From all that training you did when you were a kid help save up lots of energy for now. But you used too much energy that was stored in you at one time that you got a nosebleed because you hemorrhaged something in your brain. But it heals by itself in a moments notice so no physical or mental health is damaged." I just kept staring at my hands and didn't listen to anything the other me said. "Wanna see Muashi?" When I heard his name, I knew I wanted to see him. I miss him. "Hold on to me."

When I got hold of her hand we dissolved into dust and the next thing I knew, I was staring down at my limp but still alive body. It laid there motionless, I just couldn't look away.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Musashi. He looked really worried when he didn't see any changes.

"She is in an a coma." Doctor Ren said. "But her blood pressure is coming back to normal and her heart beat is rising. So she should wake up in no time." He looks back with a serious expression.

"That's good." Musashi sighs.

"I wouldn't jinx it." Ren quickly says.

"Why?" Musashi tensed up again.

"She has a bleed inside her body right now but I am trying stabiliz it right now." He looks back at me still with that serious expression.

"I knew you're scared." Munenori comes out of no where and says this to Musashi for the millionth time.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Musashi walked out of the clinic and out of the residence. He walked into the woods and we followed.

He went a ways away from the mansion and started punching a tree. He kept punching it multiple times until he fell to the ground onto his knees. He leans into the tree and I heard him start to cry. He sits up near the tree and pulls one knee up to his chest. Keeping his elbow rested on his knee his bloody hand covered his eyes. I walked up to him and I wanted to comfort him, but my hand just went right through him.

"He can't see nor hear you." The other me says.

"I know." I say quietly.

"Akylina." I heard Musashi say my name and I look up to him. He had his eyes covered still. "Please don't die on me." He looks up at the sky. "Please don't kill her."

"Is he talking to God?" I ask the other me.

"Yes, but I thought he wasn't religious."

"Maybe, he wants me back." And I also look up to the sky. Which instead of bright blue was turning grey of a rain cloud.

"Akylina. I love you." This surprised me! Both me and the other me look at him in surprise. "I just can't tell you because I know you don't have the same feelings for me."

"That is not true!" I tell him, but he can't hear me.

"I won't confess my love for you until you show me that you do love me."

"I do love you Musashi!" I can't get through to him!

"Even if you don't love me," big rain drop started pouring down one by one and soon, he started getting soaked. But I didn't care, what I was interested in was how he loves me. "I will protect you with my life." He finished what he started.

After hearing him confess, I felt a sharp pain in my side and placed my hand there. When I removed and looked at my hand, it was being covered in blood and I started feeling lightheaded again. Then the next thing I know is, that I am staring at the clinics ceilings and listening to the raindrops on the roof.

"Oh, you're awake!" Ren walked up to me and hands me a cup of water. "Drink this. And I have some herbs that could help you feel better." When he left the clinic, I quietly said out loud,

"I love you too, Musashi."

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

"I will protect you with my life." The rain was soaking through my kimono as I sat under the tree. My tears camouflaged themselves with the drops of rain running down my face. _I don't want you to die!_ Anger was running in my blood.  
"You seem emotional today." I heard Munenoris voice and turned my head. He walked up to me with an umbrella over his head and under his other arm he had another umbrella.  
"What do you want?" I ask sharply.  
"Just to tell you the news." He answers.  
"What news?" I look up at him curiously.  
"Akylina woke up." My eyes widened at the news.

"AKYLINA!" I slam the sliding door open and saw Akylina talking to Ren. She looks up at me in surprise as I run up to her. "I'm so glad you're alive!" I give her a big hug and hold onto her to feel her warmth again.  
"Good to see you too Musashi." She also gives me a hug. Being really tiny, it felt nice. "Now, can you please get off me."  
"Oh, sorry!" I let go of her and felt myself blush.  
"Wow." Munenori was right behind me again and I frowned. "You can really make a tough guy show his feelings." I turn to him and growl.  
"Well Munenori, I bet it would be harder for me to get feelings out of you because you're turning old and have less feeling for people." Saying this, Ren and I start laughing hysterically!  
"I'M TURNING WHAT?!" He shouts. But if you look close enough, you can see him start turning red.  
"Munenori, you really can blush!" Ren held his stomach as he laughed.  
"Hahaha!" All three of us laughed until Munenori stomped out of the clinic.  
"But seriously," Akylina talked again after we calmed down. "He's getting old."  
"I HEARD THAT!" We all did another little laugh as he said that. "STOP LAUGHING!"

~~~~ **Back With The Ninjas** ~~~~ **  
**  
"So..." Sasuke looks around at the town as the four walk in. "What village is this?"  
"I believe this is the Kakioka Village." Answers Saizo. "Goemon. Can you smell anything?" Silence. "Goemon?" Saizo looks back and sees Goemon flirting with a group of village girls. "Basterd." He whispered. He walks up behind him and smacks him on the back of the head.  
"OWW!" He rubbed the part where he hit him. "What the hell was that for?!"  
"Being a dumb-ass." He grabs him by his collar and starts dragging him away from the group.  
"See ya later girls!" He winked at the group of girls and they were all cast under his "spell".  
"Again?" Sasuke looks back at the Saizo dragging the Goemon by his collar.  
"Yes. Again." Saizo was pissed.  
Sasuke saw a crowd of people and became curious. Kotaro also noticed the crowd and they both went to check it out.  
"What do you think happened?" Sasuke asks.  
"A bloody battle." Kotaro says.  
"Huh?" He looks at where Kotaro looked and sighs. "What happened?"  
"Munenori really didn't put up a fight!" Kotaro and Sasuke heard some villagers start talking about a man named Munenori and started listening.  
"Yeah. He just needed to take a few swings at the two samurais and they were dead!" Another villager said.  
"But I hope that girl didn't get hurt." A third person said this is a worried voice.  
"Girl?" Sasuke looks at Kotaro who shrugged his shoulders.  
"Munenori stabbed her. I don't this she would have survived that."  
"Yeah, but Musashi really seemed worried when she fell. That sword was really a through and through." When hearing this, both men look at each other and run back to Saizo and Goemon, who were arguing at each other.  
"The princess was here!" Both say in a unison and the two ninjas stop arguing and look at the other two.  
"What do you mean?" Goemon looks around.  
"They were probably here for awhile because not too long ago, there was a fight between Musashi and a Munenori." Kotaro explains.  
"Wait. Munenori? Munenori Yagyu?!" Saizo asks. "Why was he here!?"  
The other three ninjas were confused of who he was talking about and stared blankly at Saizo.  
"You know what! Never mind!" And he walks away. "Excuse me." He walks to the sables of the village.  
"Yes, how may I help you?" The man asks.  
"We would like to use four of your horses." Saizo tells him.  
"Well anything for the ninjas!" He walks into the barn to get the horses.  
"How did he know we are ninjas?" Sasuke asks.  
"Because we just had some a little while ago." A girl walks out of the barn with a little foal.  
"What do you mean?" Kotaro asks the girl.  
"I don't believe their ninjas but everyone else do." She scratches the little horses neck. "A man, think he was a wandering warrior, came here with a very beautiful girl a few days ago. They stayed at the inn. But earlier today a highly respected samurai came into town on a horse and asked around if they saw a princess around here. But we didn't know anything about any princess. He walked into the bar and some samurais who were wanting some whiskey started cursing and beating the bartender until he told them to leave. They went outside and the three men threatened him but two tried to cut him down, but just died trying." Her voice was quiet but shaky.  
"What about the third one?" Goemon asks.  
"He ran away crying." She says. "But I was in the front of the crowd and saw that same man go up to him and said something about how it was awhile since they last fought so I thought they knew each other. One of the men pushed the other down and was about to stab him. But..." She stops speaking and stared at the ground.  
"What happened after that?" All four of the ninjas were listening very closely and wanted to hear what happened next.  
"The girl who came here with the ronin was trying to protect him and...jumped in front of the man..." Her voice shook and so did her body. "And was stabbed on the side." The men widened their eyes!  
"How bad was the blow?" Sasuke asks the girl.  
"It was a through and through. Half of the sword went right through her. The man who stabbed her didn't do anything but stare at her with the bloody katana in his hand. And the man that the girl tried to protect went to her and asked to get a horse. He sounded really mad at the other guy and actually tried to cut him down if he went near her again. And then both rode off. Don't think they came back." She finishes the story and then men look at each other.  
"What was the girls name? Did you hear?" Kotaro then asks the girl who started walking away while leading the little foal with her.  
"I believe her name is, if I am correct, was Akylina."  
"!" Everyone opens their eyes wide and drops open their mouths. Then the man came out with their horses.  
"Here you all are. The best horses here." They each take a horse and thank him.  
"Where are we gonna go?" Sasuke asks Saizo.  
"Munenori Yagyu's mansion." Then they all gallop off into the forest.


	7. Do You Love Me?

**Authors Note: There are finally some lemons in here. And I did have to change the summery because once I did all the stuff with Musashi and Akylina, Munenori would have no more room to come into the story and take her(or try). So now it's just a story about Musashi and Akylina. And please review. I like reviews.**

Chapter 7

"Munenori Yagyu!" Saizo pounds on the front door of the Yagyu mansion with the others behind him.

"What?!" Munenori slams the sliding door open and glares at the four men.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." Goemon says.

"I have just been called old." Munenori rubs his temples and sighs.

"Well, you are old." Sasuke blurted this out and Munenori widened his eyes.

"I will kill you for agreeing." He does another sharp glare at Sasuke, who takes a few steps away from him.

"Munenori, do you know where the Princess is?" Saizo goes back on topic.

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

I heard the word "Princess" and I freaked. I could tell Musashi heard it too because his eyes went wide.

"We need to get out of here!" I start getting out of bed but Ren pushes me back down onto it.

"You can't!"

"And why not?!" I shout at him.

"You still haven't fully recovered from the injury and you will get worse if you leave now." He acted worried and pushed me down again when I tried to get up again.

"I'm willing to take that risk and leave." I pushed him away and got up.

"Akylina, let's listen first." Musashi then held me by the shoulders and held me in place. I listened carefully.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Munenori asks in a harsh tone.

"Very." Sasuke answers him but then after saying this, I heard his running away from the balcony and into the garden.

"I will kill him someday." You can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Don't we all." Saizo said with a sigh.

"Why would I have the princess? If I did, I would send her to you guys." Munenori got back on subject and asks.

"Because we think Musashi has the princess and we heard that you and Musashi had a sword fight a little while ago." Goemon didn't bring me up yet.

"Yes. But how is the princess involved?"

"You stabbed her." Kotaro said this calmly.

"We have to go now!" I ran out of the clinic and through the back door. I ran as fast as I could away from the mansion until my side started hurting again.

"Akylina!" I turned around and saw Musashi running towards me, he looked out of breath. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" He was huffing and puffing but I didn't even break a sweat yet.

"No. Probably because I was focusing on running for my life." I looked around to see where we were, and figured it out. "We're in the middle of nowhere." I frowned.

"You might be in the middle of nowhere but we can still find you." I heard that voice. Looking up in the tree, I saw Goemon with his arms crossed and leaning against the trunk.

"Can't you guys ever leave me alone?!" I yell at Goemon as he jumped down from the tree.

"We were told to bring you back home when you become sixteen." I look over my shoulder and see Saizo also leaning against the tree. He had a glare on me like he was tired of following me around.

"Look! I'm not the princess! Get that into your heads!" I'm also tired of them chasing me around and calling me princess.

"You're the Princess of the Cam family." Kotaro says as he came out of the shadows of the trees.

"You were put in hiding a little after you were born. Your parents were killed and we took you to a man who was willing to take the risk of keeping you safe." Sasuke stood next to Saizo as he spoke.

"But when we came, you attempted suicide and was kidnapped by this ronin." Goemon glared at Musashi.

"Kidnapped?!" I couldn't take all this! "Musashi didn't kidnap me! He helped me when I was hurt! He helped me feel better after what had happened! And he cared for me!" I look back at Musashi and saw a surprised look on his face as I said all that. Then I turned back at the ninjas. "I love him."

I heard them all shift their positions and gasp. I did feel flustered a little but I was letting out my feeling for him. I remember how sad Musashi looked when I was in a critical condition, and how he just let out his feelings for me. I want to tell him my feelings, and I did. The ninjas were still staring at me, even the man with no expressions had his mouth dropped open.

"I love you too." I heard in a hushed voice before I was embraced from behind. I felt myself heat up and I looked back at him. Musashi also had a bright red face but he hid it in my shoulder. I felt so tiny compared to him.

Smiling back, I take his hand and walk back towards the mansion. "Let's get back."

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

Akylina and I walked hand in hand back to the Yagyu mansion with the four other ninjas behind us, "gossiping" as I would like to call it.

"You guys took forever." Munenori was at the door smoking while waiting for us to return. "Dinner is about to start and I had some rooms set for you." He finally looks down at our clasped hands and sighs. "I should have seen this coming." Then walks inside.

At dinner, we all ate together after we changed and took baths. Munenori sat in the front with on his right was Saizo, Sasuke, me, and Akylina. And on his left sat Ren, Kotaro, and Goemon. It was quiet until Goemon asks me a question.

"Musashi, why did you save the Princess?" I look up at him with a frown.

"One, if Akylina says she doesn't like being called 'Princess' don't call her that. And two," I thought for a second. "I just wanted to help. I kill people with the sword, so it wouldn't feel right if I left her there with a high fever." I look down at Akylina and see her blush.

"I still don't see how you can go for her." Goemon says.

"What's wrong with a girl who can fight?" I show my frown to him again.

"She doesn't have the sex appeal." You could hear everyone, even Akylina, choke on what they were eating.

"Do we have to talk about that now!" Saizo shouts at Goemon.

"She does have some sex appeal to her!" I then heard Sasuke say that and turn to glare at him.

"Sorry." He shrinks back into his seat.

"You better be." Is what I mouthed to him.

"But really," Goemon once again speaks. "Who would want a flat chested girl?" Akylina looks down at herself and hung her shoulders.

"Me." I pull Akylina into my lap. "And she isn't flat chested, she's just really self conscious." I hold onto her by the waist and put on a cocky smile.

"Do you have to do that in front of us?" Munenori looked pissed off with our conversation.

"Yes." I answer back.

"I wonder if she will ever go for me?" I heard Goemon mutter to himself. "OW!"

"In your dreams." Kotaro smacked Goemon in the back of the head. That was the first time since dinner started that I have heard Kotaro talk in this conversation. He sure is quiet.

"It's getting late, let's get to bed." Munenori stood up from his seat and walked out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and followed him out.

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

I walk into the room that Musashi and I are sleeping in and land onto the futon.

"I'm so exhausted!" I tell the ceiling.

"Ditto!" Musashi also does the same thing and tells the ceiling.

For a while, it was silent between us. We both stared at the ceiling for a while. But even though we were both exhausted, we didn't want to go to sleep. I started hearing some of the crickets outside of our window and looked out into the dotted sky. I thought it looked beautiful.

"Akylina." My thoughts were interrupted by Musashi's voice.

"Hm." I lean my head back and look at him, upside down.

"Did you really mean it?" Even though I was looking at him, he kept looking up at the ceiling.

"What I said to them outside?"

"Yeah." Musashi nodded a little.

I smiled when I remembered how he confessed. I didn't really want to do it in front of the men but then we wouldn't be next to each other right now. I roll over onto my stomach and stared at Musashi. After a while, he finally noticed that I was staring at him.

"What?" He looks at me with a little childish confusion face.

"You're so cute." I smiled at him.

"I'm not cute." He starts blushing really hard and covers his face with his arms.

"Yes you are!" I poked fun at him and laughed.

"You're gonna get it!"

"Eeek!" Musashi jumps on me and rolled me over so I was on my back and he was hovering over me.

Just like a few days ago, we stared at each other. His hands holding my wrists down, right over each other, faces are very close. But this time, none of us we flustered with our actions. While he stared at my, my body felt a strange tingling and my body felt hot.

"Akylina," Musashi broke the silence. "Do you really love me?" I could see him creeping closer to me.

"Yes," I answered him quietly. "I heard you confess your love for me and will tell me if I tell you."

"Yes." Musashi didn't even think of the part where I saw him crying and confessing his feelings while I was in a coma.

"Do you love me?" I ask him.

"I love with all my heart." Both of us smile.

Our noses were barely touching when Musashi and I finally kissed. My first kiss. It was a light kiss kiss but it brought butterflies into my stomach. We part and stare at each other for a moment until Musashi kissed me again. Except harder and deeper this time. And longer. With this strange new sensation in my body I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. Musashi seemed satisfied with my reaction to his lips, so then he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue look for mine and when he found it, he played with it.

We part our lips and tongue and Musashi gets off of me. Quickly taking his kimono off, but not his pants, he pulls me in again for the long and deep kisses. I could feel his hands running up and down my body as we kissed. His hands went behind my back and he untied my sash, making my kimono open up in the front. I attempted an escape but he kept me in his embrace. I felt his hand run down my shoulder. I open one eye and see that my kimono was hanging on my wrists. He placed his hand on my hip and lets go of my lips.

"Ready for some fun?" He asked my seductively. Before I was able to answer him, he sucks his lips onto my neck and I could feel his tongue moving up and down it.

"Musashi…" I call out his name.

"Keep saying my name." He kept talking me in a seductive way.

His tongue ran down my neck to my collarbone then down to my breasts. When his tongue met my nipple I was hit with a wave of pleasure and moaned out loudly. He sucked on my breasts then he laid me down on the ground again. He moved his hand down my body, then when he touched my thigh I flinched. I look up at his face and see him smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I shouldn't have asked.

"No reason." Then he slides down my body to my...sensitive spot. He first touched me, making me flinch. "You're really wet right now."

"Don't say that!" He chuckled. Then starting to rub that area I couldn't hold in my loud moans .

Then I felt something enter me. I jerk my head back and arch my back with all the pleasure in my body. Musashi fingered me for a while until he moved down and started licking me. I just couldn't take all that pleasure at once, but I knew that Musashi wouldn't stop. He stops licking me and moves on top of me.

"Can I enter you?" Musashi asks me sweetly and at the very edge of my eye, I saw his member. AND IT IS HUGE! I look back up at Musashi and slightly nod. "Okay, I'll try not to make it hurt." He guided his member into me and I screamed in pain. "Sorry." He kisses me on the lips. "Bare with me right now."

"Okay." I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. He places his lips onto my own and he thrusts himself into me. I felt shocks of pain run inside me before they became shocks of pleasure.

"You okay?" Musashi looks at me worriedly.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore." I shake my head.

"That's good." He kissed me on the forehead. "Now, I'm not gonna let you have any sleep tonight." Without warning, he thrusts into me harder again.

He moved inside me slowly at first but after a while, he picked up his speed and made me shake under him. I kept letting out moans of pleasure as the night went on. Finally, I started feeling something going through me and pushing its way out.

"Akylina, I'm gonna cum." A moment after saying this, I felt something warm run up into my body. Both Musashi and I were breathing heavily as we laid down next to each other.

"You okay?" Musashi looks down at me.

"Yeah." I nod. "That felt great." That's all I could say about my feelings right now.

"It should have been." Musashi then pulls me in and kisses me on the lips. Lightly but passionately.

"*yawn*" I let out a small yawn after we part.

"Tired much?" Musashi pulls me in closer and covers our naked bodies with the blanket.

"Very." I snuggle up next to him and felt his warm body next to mine. I could also hear his steady beating heart.

"Goodnight, Akylina." Musashi kisses me on the forehead and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, Musashi." I also shut my eyes and drift off into deep sleep.


	8. The Other Side Of Them

**Authors Note: Yes, I am very sorry that this is a short chapter but it is hilarious! You will enjoy it. Thank you.**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the room. It was starting to lighten up outside when looking out of the window. Next to me, I heard little soft breaths and look over to see Akylina sleeping soundly on my arm. I smiled at the thought of that she looks like a baby when she sleeps. I look down and see that she had the blanket was close to her breasts, so they were just barely showing and that I was also naked. I tried to remember what happened last night until it came up.

"We had sex for the first time." I whisper to myself and start blushing. _"It felt really good though."_

"Hmm..." Akylina moans in her sleep and I look down.

 _"She's probably gonna be sore today. I went in her way to hard."_ Thinking to myself.

"Hmm... Musashi..." I heard my name being called and see that Akylina sleep talks. Never done that before.

 _"I do that sometimes,"_ I think to myself. " _Crap, it better not be contagious!"_ I think all the moving around woke Akylina up.

"Hey Musashi?" I heard Akylina talk normally but sleepily, looking down at her she looked at me with cute, watery eyes from waking up.

"Hey cutie." I smile and give her a little kiss on the forehead.

"What are we doing..." Before she finished her question, she looked to remember that we had sex last night and buried her face into the pillow.

"Hey, come out." I couldn't help but poke fun at her.

"No." She said sharply. "It's embarrassing."

"What if I told you your breasts are hanging out?" I look down to see that her breasts were out from under the blanket. Akylina looks down and covers herself.

"Don't look!" She blushed harder in embarrassment.

"Not gonna promise that." I sit up and pulled her and her naked body into my lap and kissed her.

"Not now Musashi!" Akylina was still covering her breasts and I smile mischievously.

"Did you hear me? No promises." I grab both of her wrists and pull them behind her back, making her breast open to me.

I put my lips on the tip of her nipple and started licking it in circles. Akylina tried to fight back but the pleasure hit her hard and she relaxed into me. I cover one of her breasts with my mouth and the other I massaged. Akylina couldn't stop letting out the moans but she tried her hardest. I could tell by how she was biting her lower lip. I smiled in satisfaction and let go of her breasts. I gently hold her head with my hands and look into her eyes. She has these very beautiful colored eyes that I got lost into them. Akylina was still biting her lip so I brush my thumb on her top lip and let's go of the bottom lip. Her lips were a natural reddish color that she didn't even need makeup like some woman I have seen. And her cheeks are always a pink color because she blushes a lot. Which is really cute.

After admiring her little face, I told her with me eyes what I wanted to do. And she agreed by biting her lower lip again. Inching closer to her face, we both start closing our eyes and waited until we felt each other's lips. When I tasted her sweet lips I locked them in place and held onto each other for a while. After parting I pushed Akylina down onto the bed and kissed her forcefully and pushed my tongue into her mouth. I let my tongue play with hers and our lips play with each other's. I got a hold of her tongue and started sucking on it. And even if I did have Akylinas tongue, she was still able to moan out.

 _"I like her like this."_

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

 _"He is driving me crazy!"_ Musashi was sucking on my tongue and it was letting out a shockwave through my body as he did this. It feels really good! Musashi then let's go of my tongue and kisses me on the nose before getting up.

"Let's get dressed and take a morning walk outside. How does that sound?" He holds out his hand as he waited for me to answer.

"Sounds great!" I grab a hold of his hand and he pulls me up off the bed.

Pulling me with a little too much force, I flew into his arms and our faces touched. Instead of going all red(I still went red) Musashi kissed me before letting me down.

"So this is where you two went off at." Munenori stood out on the balcony smoking when dawn came in. Musashi and I just came back from our walk this morning and were standing in front of Munenori. "Breakfast will be ready shortly, and have any of you seen Sasuke?" Munenori didn't seem interested in Sasuke but asked anyways. And we both shake our heads.

"I'm gonna kill that boy!" We heard from inside.

 _"What did Sasuke do?"_ I looked up curiously at Musashi, who seemed very confused with what was going on right now.

The door lightly slides open and Kotaro calmly walks out into the balcony and again lightly closes the door. After closing the door, you could hear a loud crash and something break from inside. Musashi and I jump while Kotaro calmly walks up next to Munenori.

"He better not be breaking anything expensive in there." Munenori says after letting out a puff of smoke.

"He's fine."

 _"I hope that was sarcastic."_ I thought. "What did Sasuke do?" I ask Kotaro. But he looks at me and shakes his with one of those "you don't want to know" head shakes. "Never mind."

"Hey guys!"

 _"Oh no."_

"Why are you all out here?" Sasuke walks into the garden and was walking towards us until Munenori yells out Saizos name.

"HEY SAIZO! FOUND HIM!" Munenori then calmly starts smoking again like nothing happened.

The front door slams open and standing there with a dark aura following him around was Saizo but what got my attention was the drawn black mustache and beard.

I could hear Musashi start to snicker so I cover his mouth with my hand. But the more I stare at Saizo the harder it was to keep in my laughter. My mouth was then covered with Musashis hand because he heard me start to laugh. Now we both had our mouths covered with each of our hands making it harder to keep in our laughter. Then we finally let it out.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Saizo gives us two a glare but with the drawn mustache and beard, it's was funnier than scarier.

"Hey Saizo." Yet Sasuke greeted him like he did with us but there was a little fear in the tone.

"Sasuke..." Saizo growls Sasukes name and starts walking towards him.

"I see you started getting some facial hair." Sasuke starts walking backwards away from Saizo and awkwardly smiles.

"I'll kill you." Saizos aura grew larger and larger. So large that all of us had to take a step back when he walked past us.

"Well you lost the bet first." Sasuke takes bigger steps back.

"I was never in the bet." Saizo got closer to Sasuke and once he was just a few feet in front of him, Sasuke runs away in blazing speed. "GET BACK HERE!" And Saizo chases him with fire right behind him.

"Go play cat and mouse outside of the gardens!" Then after Munenori saying this, you could hear a loud crash. "What's wrong with them?"

"Hey guys!" Goemon walks out onto the balcony also with a wide grin on his face.

"You did it, didn't you?" Kotaro looks back at the suspicious smiling Goemon and sighs.

"Yes, and it's a masterpiece." Goemon holds up a calligraphy brush and we all stare at him.

"Saizo!" Musashi turns his head over his shoulder and shouts. "Goemon is the real culprit!" And within seconds, you could see Saizo dragging Sasuke by his kimono collar, with his dark aura around him.

"This is never gonna get old." I whisper to Musashi and we both laugh silently.

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

As I watched Saizo chasing after Goemon, Kotaro poking the unconscious Sasuke, and Musashi and Akylina laughing, I just thought to myself.

 _"When are they gonna grow up?"_

"Master Yagyu?" A servant poked her head out of the window.

"Yes?" I was still smoking and let out a puff of smoke.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you." I turn my attention back to the six little kids behind me. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs and everything around me stops. Goemon and Saizo were both in mid-flight, Sasuke and Kotaro stared at me, and Musashi and Akylina were on the ground holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. "Breakfast is ready. If you would like to join us right now, do so. Or I'm locking you out." I turn around sharply and head inside.

"Will that come off anytime soon? It's bothering me." I kept staring at Saizo who sat next to me.

"I don't know. Ask Goemon." Saizo still had the drawn mustache on, and it was really bothering me.

"How am I supposed to know if calligraphy ink comes off of a face?" Goemon stuffed his mouth with an egg roll.

"Where did you even get the ink anyways?" Sasuke turns to Goemon and asks him.

"Found it." Goemon replied shortly.

"Goemon." I growled. "Did you get it out of my office?" I glared at him and I could see Musashi, Akylina, and Sasuke scoot back a little.

"Is that what that room was?" He looked at me with a sarcastic look and I felt my blood boil.

"I'll kill you." Then pull out my katana and point it at him. He fell back on to the ground with the sword's tip near his face.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD?!" He yells at me but I didn't move a muscle.

"He has them everywhere." Kotaro spoke quietly and went back to not caring.

"Is that why this is here?" Sasuke pulls out one of my daggers from under the table and shows it to everyone.

"Nice." Saizo complicated.

"You're not worth getting blood all over the room." I pull the blade away from Goemon and sheath it back under the table. I felt some eyes looking at me and look up to see Musashi and Akylina staring at me, both have the exact same expression on their faces. "What?" I asked sharply.

"NOTHING!" They both say at the same time and go back to eating.

"Thought so."

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

"Hey Saizo." I remembered what I wanted to ask Saizo.

"What?" He was still glaring at Goemon even while eating.

"Where are we going after this?"

"We are finishing this mission and taking you home." He says flatly.

"NEVER!" I jump up from my seat and run out of the room.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" Munenori sighs.

"AKYLINA!"


	9. Family Secret Revealed

Chapter 9:

I ran as fast as I could from the mansion and into the woods. This time, I ran so fast that I started sweating. But that didn't stop me. I didn't want to be Princess! I didn't want to rule the country! I didn't want to go 'home'! I WANT TO BE WITH MUSASHI! I started hearing soft rapids up ahead so I ran in that direction hoping that if they were following me that they would lose my sent and not try to find me.

 **~~~~Perspective Change~~~~**

"Did I forget to mention that she doesn't want to be the Princess!" I yell at the ninjas in front of me as we ran out of the garden.

"She has to." Kotaro turns his head. "Their is no one else capable of being the Princess of the country."

"And no one else can be the ruler because Akylina is the only one who knows when the secret treasures are." Saizo tells me but doesn't look back.

"Wait, what secret treasures?" I was confused. I have never heard of the secret treasures.

"A lowery ronin like you shouldn't know." Now Saizo was getting in my never.

"Saizo! What are they?" I ran up next to him. "If you tell me, I'll be able to help." He looked at me with a glare but then stops. Then others in front of us stop also and walked back towards us.

"The secret treasures are the yin and yang; the 'Kinginoki' and the 'Kinginoku'. They are hidden in two different places and when found, the princess has to put these two pieces together. Putting them together will give her an amazing power which will help her rule the country." Saizo explained to me what it was like. But it was strangely confusing.

"But Akylina already has a power." I pointed out. "What do these treasures help her with?"

"That we don't know." Kotaro says quietly.

"Hold on." Goemon narrows his eyes and looks in the direction ahead of us.

"What is it Goemon?" Kotaro looks over at the direction ahead. "Water?"

"No," Goemon closes his eyes and breaths in a large amount of air. "Blood." When opening his eyes, they were decreased quickly. As if he was feeling something passionate go through him. Then a smile curved in deeply on his face.

"Now that's just creepy." Sasuke and I say at the same time.

"Why did you ask water, Kotaro?" Saizo looked at Kotaro.

"Because I just heard some slashes."

 **~~~~Perspective Change~~~~**

As soon as I saw the river, I wanted to jump into the water and swim to the other side. But I was worried about Musashi. As I looked back behind me, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, making me trip and fall into the water. I must have hit myself on the head pretty hard on something because when I felt the water, I blacked out. And before I knew it, I was in the meadow again. I was in my head.

"Again?" I whispered to myself.

"Well yeah!" I heard my voice and turned around to see my other self with an eyebrow up like she was expecting me.

"What happened?" Before I knew it, again, we dissolved from the meadow and were underwater. And in front of me was me, laying there unconscious with blood coming from my head. I take a closer look and saw a huge gash next to my neck and it was bleeding like crazy.

"It seems like when you looked back, you tripped on some roots and got the gash from a sharp rock when falling into the river." My other me was also inspecting my gash.

"Oh." So it was my fault.

"Hey don't put yourself down." I tried to comfort myself when I felt tears start coming out of my eyes.

But before I went all blurry vision, I saw Musashi swim up to me and pick me up. Putting our lips together, I could feel the air he was giving me. I also tried to wake me myself up but it wasn't working! I saw Musashi start to worry as he kept on shaking me and giving me air. He started turning blue from the lack of oxygen so he held onto me tightly and swim up. It was my body so I felt every little thing that happened. I also followed him to the surface and saw the four ninjas there.

"I need to yell at those guys when I wake up." And that was the last thing I said before my neck suddenly starts hurting really badly. Putting my hand on my neck, I saw the blood then noticed that I was gonna wake up soon. So I smiled and blacked out again.

 **~~~~Perspective Change~~~~**

"Guys!" I swam to the shore with Akylina in my arms. "I need your help here!" Sasuke and Goemon helped me out of the water while Kotaro held onto Akylina and Saizo looking at the gash.

"Looks like a deep gash." Saizo says.

"Probably got it when she fell into the water." Goemon says while pulling me up the steep shoreline.

"Yeah, there are really sharp rocks here." I said as I just stepped on a rock.

"How many times is she gonna get hurt?" Sasuke looks at Saizo.

"It's like you guys are bad luck." I narrowed my eyes at them when I got to the top.

"It's probably you." Goemon gives me the glares but I didn't feel threatened by it.

"Wait Saizo, when did the ink come off of your face?" Sasuke asks making Saizo start feeling around his mouth area.

"Yeah, when did it come off?" Goemon also asks.

"I still need to kill you for that." He glares at Goemon.

"Well we have to get it sewn if you want to stay with her." Kotaro walks up to me with Akylina and hands her over to me. I nod to him and we start walking back.

"You have to stop walking out like that." Munenori as always waited for us to return from wherever we came from. This time, he just sat in the warm sun with a scroll in his hands.

"Where's Ren?" I ask before walking in.

"Where do you think? He's in his clinic." He looks back at me then at Akylina. "What did she do this time?" I didn't answer him, I just walked inside and to the clinic where Ren was reading a medical book.

"What happened this time?" I lay her down on the bed and turn her on her side so he could see what happened.

"She isn't waking up."

"From this gash, I think she went unconscious from blood lose but also she seems to be wet so she was found underwater?"

"Yeah, we think she tripped and hit something before falling into the river."

"Did you give her CPR?" He looks up at me.

"Yeah, but she didn't wake up." I started becoming curious about what he was asking me.

"Well it's good that she didn't get any water in her lungs, which is surprising because if you were unconscious underwater then you would have drowned. And her heart beat is somehow stable but her eyes are dilated." He opened one of her eyes and saw how they were opened up wide.

"What does that mean?" I was confused.

"She's supposed to be dead." Just the way he said it made my heart skip a beat.

"You saying she isn't dead?" I look down at Akylina then up to Ren again.

"I'm saying that from all her injuries, she would be dead, but look at this." Ren opened up her kimono and showed me her side. The stab wound made by Munenori was completely healed. In only a day!

"How?" I was mind blown! Just confused.

"Let's test it out." Ren pulls out a small dagger and held out Akylinas hand. He slit her wrist and it started to slightly bleed. But after a few minutes, the slip closed up and was invisible. "She seems to be immortal."

"You mean live forever?"

"She ages but she can survive anything." Ren had a serious tone to his voice and I got chills going down my spine.

"Is that what the Cam family held as a secret?" I asked. Ren looked up at me then down at Akylina.

"I've heard rumors of her parents surviving their deaths but after reading and researching some more, only her grandmother had it but the genes never came to her father, only to her. So it skipped a generation. Making her able to give birth to a daughter who can pass it to hers."

"Only girls get it?"

"Seems like it. I haven't seen any records of any Cam brothers or fathers carrying this power." He stood up and walked back to his desk to go back to his reading.

"What about Akylina?" Ren nods towards her and I look back at the gash, which was completely closed up now.

"She will be waking up soon." He looks down at the book again. "You can take her back to your room and rest for the rest of the day. I heard that tonight you will be leaving." Saying without looking up. I nod and picked up Akylina, taking her back to our room.

When I laid her down onto the futon, covering her with the blanket and sat down next to her. I watched her for a while until I noticed that it started getting dark out. I really have been here for a while but she hasn't woken up yet. I was worried and kept thinking that she would never wake up again. But remembering how Ren said she was immoral made me think that she could live. I want to be with her and not let her get hurt ever again. Ever since they found her she has been getting hurt. And this is worse than before. Not a stab, not a coma, but life or death in front of her. I thought I was gonna start crying soon until I heard someone at the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Munenori.

"Yeah." I tried to hide my shaky voice and coming tears. But when Munenori entered the room and sat on the other side of Akylina looking right at me, he got the problem.

"You really gonna cry now?" He said in annoyance.

"I'm fine." I answer back sharply.

"Not like that you're not." He points his finger at me and circles it.

"Fine." I'm just pissed at him. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you because you weren't at lunch nor dinner." Doesn't sound interested.

"Is it seriously that late?" I look out the window and see the setting sun.

"Yeah." Munenori nods. "And you all will be leaving to the Kaginkito Village soon so be ready to be called down." Munenori stood up and looked down at Akylina before leaving.

"Did you hear from Ren?" I was guessing how he thought of her with her powers and all.

"Yes." He said calmly. "I also never knew the family had this power even after learning everything about them. Looks like they have many secrets." Then he left the room.

 _"Maybe she doesn't know some of her family secrets."_


	10. The Princess and Prince

Chapter 10:

"Mm.." I slowly opened my heavy eyes and was blinded by the light coming into the room from the opened sliding door. " _Wait. When did we have a door in this room?"_ I asked myself. Then sitting up, I heard a voice.

"You finally woke up." I was then embraced from behind by Musashi.

"What happened?" After he let go of me, I rubbed my head and looked up at him.

"You don't remember?" He seemed surprised.

"How should..." Then I remembered how I saw myself underwater unconscious. "Oh..."

"Looks like you did remember." He wasn't smiling like usual. He seemed sad in some way. Looking around the room to avoid his sorrowful eyes, I noticed that we weren't at Munenoris mansion anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked him still avoiding his gaze.

"Home." He replied quietly. I was shocked.

"I thought I said I didn't want to come here!" I shouted at Musashi and he looked taken aback from my protest. But I didn't care. After all this time trying to run away from this, he took me back here.

"I just wanted to keep you safe." He raised his voice at me and it was my turn to be taken aback.

"Keep me safe from what?" I was puzzled with his reasoning. "What is he talking about?"

"I knew it." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"You knew what?" I was getting more curious by the second.

"I knew that you wouldn't know."

"What wouldn't I know?"

"You're immortal." Now I was fully shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. When he looked into my eyes, I saw something. Something I have never seen in him before. I backed away from him as he got closer to me. Then forcefully grabbing a hold of my wrist and taking out one of his swords. "MUSASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I tried to pull away but he got a good grip on my arm and slit my wrist, leaving a deep cut in it.

"That." He said this calmly and I look up at him.

I felt tears coming from my eyes and I was speechless with his actions. I felt my tears run down my cheeks and drop from my chin onto the cut. Looking down at it again, I saw that it stopped bleeding and that the edges were slowly coming together. My eyes widened as I saw this. Looking up at Musashi, he had a serious expression on. Like he has seen this before. He was looking down at my wrist and after a little bit he looked up at me. Looking down at my wrist, I saw that it was completely closed up and you can barely see it anymore, even if it was a large cut.

"What just happened?" I couldn't get my head together what I saw this.

"Like I said. You are immortal." He repeated it again and I looked up at him again. My eyes were still letting out the tears and my vision was becoming blurry. "You didn't know. But after the third accident, Ren finally notice that from all this that you have been dead." Saying 'dead' made my heart skip a beat. "Then he found out that you can heal from anything. But just because you are immortal doesn't mean you will live forever. You will age but the only way you will ever die is a natural death or stab in your heart." He sat in front of me and stroked my head. His touch comforted me and made me feel safe even what he just did to me. I felt the pain in that action but after it healed within minutes, I only had a numb feeling left in me.

"How didn't I know?" I finally look up from my wrist.

"Your grandmother had the same thing. Your father had this in his genes but he never had the power." He explained while still stroking me. "Seems like only the girls have it."

"How did Ren know?" _"How does he know about my history? Did he right away know I was the 'Princess'?"_

"He read books and files."

"Oh." Not surprising coming from a doctor. It was silent for a few moments until we heard knocking at the door. When the door opened, there stood a young, beautiful girl, looked like she was about 14, and she held a tray of food.

"Morning princess." She was quiet, but cheerful. And that made me finally smile. "I brought you your breakfast." She entered the room and placed the tray in front of us.

"Thank you." Musashi and I say in a unison making the girl laugh.

"If you would like anything else, ring that bell over there and I will be here a jiffy." She points to a string that went into the ceiling and disappeared. "Have a great breakfast." She bows to us before leaving the room and shutting the sliding door behind her.

"See? Being princess won't be as bad." Musashi says while picking up his pair of chopsticks and the bowl of rice.

"Okay, it seems cool. But I think it will be hard to rule the country." I also pick up my pair of chopsticks and go for the rice balls.

"That's why you have me!" Musashi smiles widely and I laugh.

"Are you really willing to stay with me everyday?"

"Yes."

 _"I was being sarcastic."_ Musashi looks at me closely and shakes his head.

"Well I'm telling the truth."

" _Did he just read my mind?!"_ He surprised me when he made a serious face.

"Even if I can't kill anyone because I will be here everyday, I want to be by your side." He touches my cheek and starts caressing it. It felt nice, being touched by his large hands.

"Hey, you can go out once in a while." My smiling face became into a little glare. "But no killing unless they are about to kill you. Got that?" I point my finger close to his face and he looks down at me. Chuckling.

"Okay, princess."

"If I'm princess," I take another bite of a dumping. "Then you are actually a prince." Musashis eyes widen and I giggle.

"Uh…" I could tell he was speechless by how he was just staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"What? It's true." I take another bite from the dumpling.

"Would you really consider me as a prince?"

"Yep!"

"Well in that case." Musashi then takes the things in my hands, place them back on the tray, and move the tray back a few feet.

"Hey!" I didn't know what he was thinking at all. Until he pushes me down to the ground. "Musashi!"

"Maybe someday we will be emperor and empress." I widened my eyes as I heard him say this.

"D-d-did you just…" I was at los as he said that. "Does he mean it?" I was both shocked and happy at the same time.

"I would love to marry you." He then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. His soft lips made mine melt. And I didn't feel like I wanted the kiss to end. But it did, until he did something else.

Being good with his tongue, he licked up and down my neck as I moaned out. Sliding his hands down my neck to my collar he was able to loosen the top of the kimono being able to slide his hand inside. His hand massaged my breast as his tongue kept licking my neck. Then opening up my whole kimono making my body exposed to him, he guided his tongue down to my breast and started sucking on it. The hand that massaged my other breast was now slowly running down my body creating a ticklish feeling and making me shudder. Then rubbing my inner thigh making me flex my foot, he slowly moved upwards and started rubbing me. He first rubbed my clit slowly then rubbed fast making me moan louder and louder.

"Musashi!" I was able to scream out his name and he stopped sucking me but just kept rubbing me. "Please..." I couldn't get much words out of my mouth because of moaning but I think he got the message.

"Okay then." He stopped rubbing, thank god, and quickly took off his clothes.

Then laying on top of me, he guides his member into me. He barely went in at first but then he pushed into my hard and I screamed. It didn't hurt like it did the first time. To be honest, it felt really good but it really hurt. He just has to start hard! After I screamed I tried to breath and was inhaling and exhaling heavily. Musashi gives me a kiss on the lips and starts moving his penis slowing in and out of me. Me, enjoying it, made eye contact with Musashi. It wasn't awkward, it was amazing. I could see his feelings towards me as we connected. Once he started moving faster, I clung onto the blanket under me and moan out more. Musashi was multitasking. He was moving inside of me while kissing my neck and face area. I loved the feeling of kisses.

"Akylina..." I heard Musashi say my name and look up. "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too." He nodded and sped up his thrusts. "Musashi!" A moment later, I felt myself cum and I could also feel Musashis cum drain into me.

Both of us became tired from having sex and layed in bed for a while longer.

~~~~Perspective Change~~~~

"Hey Musashi!" Akylina and I were walking down a hallway when I heard my name being called out. Turning around, I saw Kotaro and Saizo walking towards me.

" _Why are they still here?_ " I'm kinda sick of them already. Can't they just leave us alone. "Akylina, go without me. I'll catch up." I nod forwards and Akylina nods back to me.

"Okay."

"So what do you want?" I asked them once they got closer.

"What are your plans for living here?" Saizo asks.

"I'm thinking I'll just help Akylina around." I shrugged my shoulders because I haven't really thought of that.

"We have a job for you." Kotaro said and they both turn around and head the same direction they came from with me following them.

We walked through a part of the garden and out of the gates then into a nearby town. It wasn't a big town but probably a little larger than a village.

"Where are we going anyways?" I started getting impatient until I bumped into Kotaro who stopped right in front of me.

"Hey! Watch it!" He turns to me a glares. It was sorta scary but not really.

"Well sorry." Then looking at the building in front of us, I cocked my head to the side. "Why are we at a dojo?"

"What do you think?" Saizo walked to the front door, opening it and walking inside.

When entering the dojo I saw a man teaching a class of kids ages from about eight to thirteen. I think I know why I'm here. I'm gonna teach a class. Observing the man, he held up two wooden practice swords and talked about different uses for them. I'm an expert at it and when hearing things about it from an amateur, I was getting pretty frustrated.

"When in this fighting stance," the man goes into a fighting stance but he didn't show any shape movement, just very loose swings. The stance is legit, but not the movements. "You will be able to cut down your opponent from the waist or chest. Making an instant kill."

"If you do the stance right." I called from the back of the room. They all turn back and look at me as I continued speaking. "When you are doing this fighting stance, you need sharp movement. Not some floppy arms and locked legs." I walk up to him and examined his position.

"Floppy arms?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Your information about this is correct, but it would take time to get this stance mastered." I look back at the kids and pointed to a young girl in the front row. "You, come up here." She nodded and stood in front of me. "What your name?"

"Kirito." She answered me and bowed.

"All right Kirito. From what you saw just now, show me what the fighting stance should look like." Kirito goes into the fighting stance; arms in front of her like she is protecting herself, body down a little, feet planted into the ground, knees bent, body slightly turned. She had everything perfect. _"She is a fast learner._ "

"Did I do it right?" She asks.

"On point. You may sit back down now." She once again bows to me and sits back down at her seat. "Who wants to try next?" A boy in the back raised his hand in a quick flash and was waving it repeatedly like he was devoted to do it. "Kay, come up here." I wave to him and he jumps up and runs up next to me. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Sojiro." Saying his name with a smile and bows. He seems radiant just being in front of me.

"Well nice to meet you Sojiro." He was hopping on his toes as I smiled at him. "Now would you be able to do this stance that you saw Kirito do?"

"Uh huh!" He nodded and became serious within a second. Going into the fighting stance, he does everything that Kirito did. But he didn't bend down as much and he had his arms in the wrong position.

"You've got the stance, but your arms need to be more wider." I knelt down and repositioned his arms. "And don't lock your knees. If you bend your knees more than you could attack within seconds." And I bend his knees more. "Got it?" Then standing up again, I look down at the little boy who seemed to be taking notes in his head.

"Hai!" He bows and goes back to his seat.

"Alright. Class is over so thank you for being here Musashi." The man from earlier was watching me from the sidelines then came up next to me and bows.

"No prob. And if the kids have any questions you could ask right now." After sayings this, a dozen kids raised their hands. "Okay, you." I point to a kid in the back.

"Is it true that you are with the Princess?" That took me by surprise how he knew that.

"Yeah that's true." I nodded to him.

"I heard from a traveler that Munenori Yagyu stabbed her and she survived." Another girl says.

"Yes she did survive." I am trying not to mention anything about her being immortal because then it would be chaotic.

"If you're with Princess Akylina, does that mean you're the Prince?" Kirito puts her hand down and asks me. I widen my eyes and I look back at Saizo and Kotaro who were watching me. They also had their eyes wide open.

"Well... You could say that." I answered awkwardly.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Sojiro jumps up again and shouts out.

"Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean you can call me all high and mighty." I rolled my eyes at how they were so enthusiastic about having a prince in front of them.

"But you are!" One girl says.

"You're the famous Musashi Miyamoto, the dual swordsman, who cuts down anyone in front of you." A boy sitting next to Sojiro says also.

"It's an honor just seeing you in person!" Then another girl sitting next to Kirito claps her hands and bounces up and down.

"Class has ended but you can ask me questions tomorrow." I was smiling with all the compliments from the students.

"You will be here tomorrow?!" They all say in a unison.

"Yep. I shall be your new swordsmanship teacher."

"YAY!" All the kids were clapping and cheering in joy when they heard this. Looking back at the two ninjas that brought me here, we made eye contact and nodded.

"Now everyone, get some rest before tomorrow's lesson!" They all stood up and got their bags from the lockers on the far side of the room and they all left the dojo.

"Thank you for doing this Prince." The man bows to me and I turned a little flustered.

"No need to call me Prince. Just Musashi will be fine."

"All right." He got his bag and left out the door.

"Nice work." Kotaro says as I walk up to them.

"This is gonna be interesting." Saizo smiles mockingly as we walk out of the building.

~~~~Perspective Change~~~~

"So is Musashi now the Prince?" One of the maids asks me as we walked through the hallways.

"Yes he is." I smiled as I answered.


	11. A Family

Chapter 11:

It was after I got back from the dojo when I decided to go out and practice with my bow and arrows. It's been awhile since I have been practicing with them so I decided to go out. While jumping out of the window, I head out back and go through a path into the forest behind town only I know. And also does someone else. But as I was walking up to the tree I usually practice on, I heard a voice. A familiar voice coming from the other side of that tree.

"Sojiro?" I walk up to Sojiro who was practicing the stance that Musashi thought us today at the dojo.

"Oh! Hey Kirito!" Sojiro doesn't move from his position as I walk up in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing."

"The stance?"

"Yep!" He does the stance again but incorrectly.

"You're still doing it wrong." I rolled my eyes and laid my bow and arrow on the ground.

"What am I doing wrong?" Little Sojiro looks down at himself confused that he didn't notice his knees weren't bent and arms weren't wide enough.

"Musashi showed you. Arms and elbows wider," I reposition his arms. "And bend those knees." Then bent his knees for him. "Now, do it again." I stood back and watched him like Musashi did. Arms crossed and eyes narrowed to focus on the person in front of him.

"Okay. Knees bent, elbows and arms wider." He repeats as he was about to jump into position.

Sojiro becomes serious and focuses on what he is supposed to do and jumps into the stance. When planting his feet into the ground, his mistakes for before were no longer visible. He did everything correctly this time. Looking at him with a satisfied look in my eyes, we made eye contact and I nod to him.

"Good job Soji." I slowly walk up to him as he keeps his stance. "We just need to put it to the test." Still in my dojo uniform, I do the same stance and swing my left leg up high and towards his shoulder. Blocking it with one arm, I swing my leg back behind me and reposition myself. "Huh." Was all I could say.

"Do we seriously have to do this now?" Sojiro knew that I'm not a pretty girl who likes to dress up and play with dolls or go shopping. But a girl who grew up on the streets and learned to fight.

"Yeah." I kick down to him ankles and throw him off balance. Making him fall to the ground. "Just for practice for tomorrow."

"But Musashi told us to get some rest." Sojiro just laid on the ground and lazily complained. And I knew that he didn't like to fight or get into trouble much.

"Well I originally came here to practice bow and arrows, but you got me into the mood for some fighting." I wickedly smiled and Sojiro looks at me with a little panic in his eyes and face.

"No. No. No!" Sojiro screams out to me and jumps up and faces me. "Remember last time?"

"Yeah. It was fun." Sojiro is younger than me but acts like an adult around me when I got psycho.

"Kirito!" He grabs ahold of my arms and shakes me. "I don't want to get in trouble again! My uncle beat me the last time I went out with you and you hurt a gang of boys."

"You worry too much." I gave him a reassuring reply and shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, we might get into more trouble than last time." Sojiro shakes his head side to side while still staring me into the eyes. And I just nod back with a wicked smile sewn across my face. "Oh yes."

"I hate you." Sojiro whispers under his breath as we sneak behind some curtains.

"You love me." I smiled back at him but he just shakes his head in disagreement.

"If I loved you, I would have made you stop right here and take you to my house so we could do something else."

I laughed at his alternative decision. "If you loved me then you would let me do this." I take out my bow and arrow and aim at a glass bowl next to a group of kids. Letting go of the string I let the arrow fly through the and hit the bowl and see it shatter in a million pieces. Just let the blame get to them. "Okay. Let's get out of here." I grab Sojiros hand and we ran out of the crime scene.

"That bowl was expensive!" Sojiro says after we stop around the corner to take a breather. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Quiet." I cover his mouth and made him shut up. "If you don't want to be found out, don't tell anyone and don't talk so loud right now."

"So you're the one that broke the glass?" I heard a voice behind me and turn around to see a man glaring at me.

"And is this your arrow?" Another man behind Sojiro holds up my arrow that I shot at the bowl.

I kept my mouth shut. I could see Sojiro open his mouth in the corner of my eye and turn to glare at him. He closes his mouth and looks down at his feet.

"So they won't talk?" Another voice was being heard as another man appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's take them to the princess and see to what to do with them."

"Are you sure?" One of them asks.

"Why not?"

"Because she's too sensitive."

"I believe that."

"Fine. Why don't we see if the prince wants to do anything."

"THE PRINCE?!" Sojiro and I shout out at the same time. Our eyes and mouths were wide open.

"You know the prince?" I asked them and only two of them looked at me confused.

"How does she know Musashi?" A fourth man who came in with the first one asked the guy in front of him.

"She looks like one of the students at the dojos." The man behinds us answers.

"Well we got business with him right now, so let's go." The man who was standing in front of us came up to Sojiro and I and placed his hand on my neck. Then next thing I knew, I was blacked out.

~~~~Perspective Change~~~~

I woke up with a raised voice surrounding me. I open my eyes and saw that I was laying on a wooden floor. Looking up, I saw a beautiful woman. But her beauty was also showing some anger in it. I tried to focus on what she was saying.

"Saizo! What is wrong with you?!"

"Princess. They broke an expensive bowl in town today on purpose with a bow and arrow." The man I think is named Saizo talked calmly.

"That doesn't mean you could just knock them out and expect me to put them in prison for doing something this little."

"This wasn't a "little" mistake! It was a "big" mistake." I could start hearing his voice getting louder and I curled up into a ball still on the ground.

"Oh." I heard the princess's voice in surprise and heard her footsteps walk towards me. "Hey, you awake?" She sits on her knees and starts rubbing my back in circles. Her voice was a lot gentle then when she had it raised at Saizo.

I open my eyes and nodded to her. "Yes." I saw her bright smile. It made me relax a little.

"Good." She stood up and held out her hand for me. "Come on." I was reluctant but I soon got my hand into hers and stood up.

"Where's Kirito?" I asked her.

"Is that her right there?" She points behind me and I turn around to see Kirito still laying on the ground unconscious.

"Kirito!" I run to her and start shaking her like a maniac. "Kirito!"

"Hmmm... Sojiro." I saw Kirito start opening her eyes and looked at me.

"Kirito!" I start pulling her up but her whole body seemed limp.

"Ugh. My head hurts." She places her hand on her head and looks around. "Are we at your place right now?" Her vision must have been blurry because she couldn't understand where we were.

"No. We're at the palace right now." Saying this, Kiritos eyes opened wide and starts looking around again.

"Wh-what-why-who?" She was confused as she turned in circles in excitement.

"Kirito!" I grab hold of her shoulders and stop her facing me again. "Calm down."

"Okay okay." She nodded and breathes in and out.

"Hello Kirito." The princess walks up to Kirito and I and knelt down to face us both. "How are you?" She spoke gently with her like she did with me and smiles.

"H-h-hi." Kirito stutterers as she tries to speak to the princess.

"Saizo, you may leave now." The princess turns to face Saizo and saw the annoyed expression on his face he bowed and left the room. "How are you feeling?" She turned back to Kirito and looks at her with a worried expression.

"Uh, my head hurts a little." Kirito went back to talking normally and put her hand on her head again.

The princess places her hand gently on Kiritios forehead. "Oh yeah. You probably hit your head when Saizo dropped you." She takes her hand off of her and stood up. "Can you stand and walk?"

I stood up and so did Kiritio, who wobbled a bit. I grab her arm and swing it over my shoulder helping her to walk. The princess started walking in a certain direction and we followed. Walking through the halls of the mansion that we were in, we were in awe with everything we saw. Then stopping in front of a sliding door, the princess opens it and enters the room. When entering the room, we saw an exam table, a bed, a desk, and some shelves with medicine bottles in them. This looks like a doctors room.

"Kirito, go sit on the bed and I will make some tea." The princess then left us in the room and it was silent.

"Sojiro." I heard Kirito say my name and I look at her.

"Yeah?"

"My head is throbbing." Kirito squeezes the sides of her head and complained.

"You probably have a headache." I answered her comment.

"She has a bad headache from being dropped onto the floor. She probably fell head first." The princess came back with a tray with three cups and a teapot.

"Why aren't the servants serving us?" I asked curiously.

"I'm still new here Sojiro. I'm not used to servants so I almost do everything myself." She laughed a little and smiles. She has a pretty smile on and it made me smile too.

"What flavor tea is that?" Kirito sits up and looks at the tea set on the tray.

"It's butterbur and feverfew. It's a herb grown in the garden that helps with headaches." She pours a cup and hands it to Kirito.

"Does it taste good?" She looked down at the cup and swirls it in circles.

"Tastes sweet." The princess replies.

Kirito was reluctant but finally placed her lips to the edge of the cup and took a sip. "That's really good!" She drank the rest of the tea and places her cup out asking for more.

"Hehe. Glad you like it." She poured her some more until looking at me. "Would you like some?"

I nodded.

She took the second cup and poured in the tea. Handing the cup to me, I get the edge to my mouth and sip on it. When tasting the sweetness on my tongue, I couldn't help but drink the rest of the cup. It was so delicious.

~~~~Perspective Change~~~~

As I watched Kirito and Sojiro drink the tea in delight, I couldn't help but think of when I was a child and was always smiling like that. Grandfather always made me tasty teas when I was sick or cold. But just thinking of those days got the tears start to come out of my eyes. I quickly took a few hard blinks and got the tears to disappear.

"So princess," Kirito looks up at me.

"No, you can just call me Akylina." I waved my hand and told her.

"Okay, Akylina," she hesitated before saying my name. "Do you know Musashi?"

"Well, he is my partner."

"Are you two married?" Kirito asks.

"No. Not yet." I was starting to feel myself blush when they asked about Musashi and I.

"Will you? Like soon?" Sojiro was also listening and seemed interested.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"Why?" Sojiro looks at me worriedly.

"Well," I was cut off with the sound of the sliding door opening. Looking back I saw Musashi.

"PRINCE!" Sojiro and Kirito both shout out at the same time.

"What are you kids doing here?" He seemed surprised when he saw the two in front of me. Walking over to me and sitting next to me he whispers, "why are they here?"

I look at him. "They have gotten in trouble." I was acting like a mother and crossed my arms.

"It was an accident!" Kirito yells out.

"No it wasn't!" Sojiro then yells out as Kirito tried to cover herself.

"Hold on!" Musashi quiets them down and sighs. "What happened?" Sojiro was the first to speak.

"After we left the dojo, I went to go out and practice some more of that stance you showed us today. When practicing, Kirito came up to me and showed me that I was doing it wrong. Then out of nowhere she does at shoulder kick with her left foot in that stance then kicking me to the ground with an ankle swing. I got her in a "mood to fight". Telling her no, she dragged me into town with her bow and arrow. We were walking around until Kirito saw a gang group that she bullies." Sojiro was cut off by Kirito before going any further.

"Actually, they bullied me."

"They were standing in an alleyway right next to that shop. We hid behind some curtains and she shot her arrow. Running for the scene, we bumped into Saizo and now we're here."

Musashi and I listened closely and turned to each other.

"We will be right back." Musashi stood up and I followed him out of the room. I shut the door behind me and look up at Musashi. Who seemed to be thinking about something.

"What do we do?" He was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know."

"Well they are in troubles with us and probably their parents too."

"Actually I live with my aunt and uncle. And Kirito is an orphan who live in an abandoned house near the forest." We look back and see Sojiro peeking through the door.

"Really?" Sojiro nods.

"And Sojiro live with his aunt and uncle because he is also an orphan because his parents were murdered. His uncle isn't really nice." When Kirito opened the door a little and poked her head out, she spoke with a grim expression. I look up at Musashi and we look at each other with heartbroken eyes. We were thinking the same thing.

"You can stay with us." Musashi says and the kids head shot up.

"What?!" They both shout in excitement.

"Really, Prince?" Sojiro starts jumping up and down in front of Musashi and he looked so tiny compared to him.

"Yes." He smiles and goes down on one knee to his height. "And you don't have to call me prince. Just Musashi."

"Musashi." Sojiro repeated it to himself.

"That a boy." Musashi ruffles the boys hair making him laugh.

"I don't know how to thank you." Kirito walks up to me and bows.

"You don't have to do anything. Except for one little thing." I cross my arms over my chest and look down at her.

"Anything." She seemed eager to do whatever I wanted her to do.

"I want you to stop getting in trouble and getting into fights." She opened her mouth then closed it while looking down at the ground. Like she was hesitating to answer.

"Okay." That all she said then came up and hugged me around the waist. I stroked her hair and gave her a little hug also.

"Hey Nina." I heard Musashi call for one of the younger maids as she passed through. She is about the same age as Kirito so they would probably get along.

"Yes Prince?" Nina came up to us and bowed.

"This is Sojiro and Kirito." I introduced the two kids to her and she slightly smiled. "I would like you to show them around and go play with them." Her eyes sparkled when I said this and nodded her head.

"Yes princess!" She then grabbed Kiritos hand and started dragging her. "Would you like to see a newborn foal? It adorable."

"Yeah! Let's go Sojiro." They started walking off down the hall.

"You seem to like them." I turn to Musashi and we both smile.

"Well I could act like a father to them. And it would be practice."

"You're already a great mentor to Sojiro. I could see you two together like father like son."

"Maybe." Musashi looks down at me and leans down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. Until,

"Ewww!" We heard some voices and broke off our kiss. Looking back we saw Nina, Kirito, and Sojiro sticking their heads around the corner spying and laughing at us.

"You three will have to kiss someone too some day." Musashi says and pulls me in for another kiss, earning another "eww" from the kids. Then they ran off down the hall.

"Very funny."

"It's only true." And we both let out a little laugh.


	12. Young Love

**Authors Note; Yes. There is some young romance in this chapter but no lemons between Kirito and Sojiro. Their both ten so I would never do that to them. Im also gonna change the theme alittle here. Instead of Akylina and Musashi adopting them as their own children, they will just be taking them to live with them as change their live because they are now together. So yeah. And yes, the next chapter, they will find out that Akylina is immortal.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Hold on! You're 16?" Kirito asks as we all sat at the table for dinner.

It has been a couple hours since Kirito and Sojiro came to the palace and we agreed that they could stay with us. We all sat at the table for dinner and ate miso soup, salmon rolls, and some vegetables. Musashi sat on my left as the two kids sat on my right. Musashi slurped up some noodles from the soup and looks up at Kirito as her eyes darted from me to Musashi. As for Sojiro, he seemed at home as he dipped his roll in some soy sauce and popped it into his mouth. I had some stir fry in front of me and I was about to have some when Kirito shouted about my age as I told her a little bit about myself.

"Yes." I didn't really care about my age. It's just a number.

"But how are you the ruler for the country if you are 16?" She asked a little softer this time.

I thought for a moment then shrugged my shoulders. "I was just told to be a ruler when I was the requested age. But I didn't know about myself when I was a child so I didn't know I would be ruler. I ran away from it and attempted suicide," Before I went on, Kirito interrupted me and Sojiro seemed to choke on his tea that he was drinking.

"You tried to kill yourself?!" I was embarrassed when she said that out loud. It seemed like a good idea at the time, wait, it's never a good idea.

"Yeah." I felt my voice go shaky. "When hearing that I was lied to my whole life and being under lots of stress, being upset, I didn't want to do it and be something I didn't think I was meant for." I looked into Kiritos eyes and saw some sadness from them.

"I-I didn't know." She said softly.

"No one knows the past until it's told." I finally took a bite from the stir fry in front of me and looked at Musashi who seemed to have been staring at me the whole time.

"What about you Musashi?" Sojiro asks Musashi as he ate some more salmon rolls.

"What about me?" He asks back.

"Just some basic things about yourself."

"Well, I'm 19,"

"You're 19!?" Kirito interrupts again.

"Yes. Anyway, I was an orphan, I fight people to become a better swordsman, I never understood girls and was always weirded out by them." I snickered as I remembered when I first started talking to Musashi how he said he wasn't used to girls. "I heard that."

"Sorry." I said still smiling.

"If you are weirded out by girls, then how are you with Akylina?" Kirito uses both her pointer fingers and points at the both of us, then making the tips of them touch.

He hesitated before answering. "I guess I just was destined to be with her." He looked at me and smiled as I smiled back.

"Get a room you two." Kirito groaned as she saw us being lovey-dovey to each other and Sojiro just giggled.

"Both of you will do the same things we're doing one day." We both smirked at the kids as their eye widened.

"Ewwww!" They both started fake throwing up and looking sick.

"Have any of you had your first kiss?" I asked.

"No. But Kirito was once asked out by a boy at the dojo but rejected by giving a black eye." Sojiro says and Musashi and I glared at Kirito.

"What?" She didn't seem to care but she will soon enough.

I sighed at her question. "Kirito, you will soon need to grow up and you will need a husband. How will you get one if you keep rejecting?" But she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I won't need one right now. I'm still a kid you know." She replied bluntly.

"We do know that but you should be having a boyfriend soon."

"Not now. I'm busy at the dojo and getting people in trouble." That wasn't sarcasm. I can tell she really meant it.

"What about you Sojiro?" Musashi looked at the quiet Sojiro.

"Well," He averted his eyes and poked his food with his chopsticks and I could also see that he was blushing a little.

"You like someone, don't you?" Kirito seemed somewhat surprised by this. But she tried not show another emotion; rejection. Because he liked someone else.

"Yeah." Sojiro replied shyly.

"So who is this girl that you like?" By now, Kirito was looking away from him and down at her food so she wouldn't see where he was looking. But Sojiro did a surprising answer.

He looked up from his food and looked at both of us to see if he has our attention. He certainly did. And when he saw that he did, he looked to his right and at Kirito, who was looking down and away. But Musashi and I looked at her with surprise and kept glancing back at Sojiro to see if he was serious. By the way he kept staring at her, he was dead serious. Kirito finally looked up at us when she heard nothing but an awkward silence. Then looking back at Sojiro, she locked onto his eyes and they stared into each other for a little bit until Kirito jumped out of her seat and ran up stairs into her room with Sojiros gaze following her but without any words.

"I am surprised and at loss of words." And that was all we could say. Making Sojiro look back at us concerned about his answer about liking Kirito.

"May I be excused?" He asked us quietly.

"You may." Musashi answered him. Then nodding and saying goodnight, Sojiro walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"He should talk to her." I said to Musashi as we continued eating.

"Yeah."

~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~

I was in the bathroom throwing up the dinner that I just ate a few minutes ago. I just couldn't stop thinking of what Sojiro did when Akylina and Musashi asked who he liked. I was completely shocked. When I locked my eyes with him, everything seemed to turn and spin in my head. I still couldn't believe it. Every time I remembered Sojiros grey eyes, I threw up some more. I couldn't help it.

"I feel sick." I whispered to myself after throwing up some more. Then I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Yes?" I called out with a weak voice.

"Are you okay?" It was Sojiro. After hearing his voice again, I threw up some more.

"Do I sound okay to you?!" I shouted at him after I coughed up everything I had left in my stomach.

"Can I come in?" He sounded concerned, but I knew that if I saw him again, then I would throw up my organs.

"That's not a good idea." I shook my head to myself.

"Please?" He said quieter.

" _Fine."_ I didn't realize I said this to myself until I opened the door and he looked at me with surprise.

"You're pale." He stared at me like I was a ghost, and I looked like one.

"Thanks." I didn't have any strength in my body from losing all my energy in that bathroom. I started walking past Sojiro, but he gently grabbed hold of my arm. I didn't look back, but I stiffened.

"Can we talk?" He was sounding older than he looked again. Like he was a man instead of a ten year old boy.

"In my room." I sighed as we walked back to my room and he shut the door behind him and I sat down on my futon with Sojiro in front of me. "What do you want to talk about?"

He got straight to the point. "How did you not notice?"

"What?" I was confused of what he was asking me.

"Me liking you. How didn't you notice it?" He seemed dejected when talking about it.

"How was I supposed to know that you liked me?" I didn't even see any signs of him showing any liking of me.

"There were many signs." He studied my face.

" _Oh great. He's reading my mind again."_ It kinda annoys me when he does that.

"I try to keep you out of trouble, I help you when you need it, I comfort you when you are sad and lonely, and I watch over you because you have no family left." I counted his fingers as he listed things.

"I really didn't notice that does were signs of liking me." I was dumbfounded when he said these things. "I just thought you did those things because you do it with everyone else."

"I never did those things with anyone else but you." He shook his head slightly and stared at me. He looked me in the eye and I averted my eyes somewhere else. Then I felt my chin being pulled and I was facing Sojiro again, but closer this time.

"I thought you liked someone else." I was finally able to choke up those words and I started feeling tears form in my eyes.

He shook his head again. "Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you."

"You fell in love with at age five?" I looked at him curiously. He pulled back a little and slightly blushed.

"Yeah, I think I did." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's really cute." I giggled at the thought of him falling in love with me at such a young age. We've grow up together but I just can't believe I didn't notice anything so simple, such as liking me.

"Remember when Kou asked you to be his girlfriend?" I nodded. "I got jealous at him." I widened my eyes.

"You? Jealous?" I pointed at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, didn't think the would be in my vocabulary either." He again blushed slightly and I giggled again. "But when I saw you punch him, I was relieved and happy when you rejected him. I wanted to be the only one to be with you."

"You're confessing?" I looked down at the ground trying to hide my slight smile.

"Yes." He did sound like a grown man. Like he was very brave and was confident with himself, and he was.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I looked up at him, smiling happily. "I'm so happy." I jumped on him and gave him a big hug and he didn't hesitate to return it.

"Will you allow me to make you happy?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." More tears ran down my face and we embraced each other for a while until I was pushed back a little. Sojiro stared at me intensely. "Sojiro?" Before I could ask anything else, his face came close to mine and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

" _My first kiss!"_ I couldn't believe it. My eyes were wide open during the short kiss. I couldn't do anything about it as Sojiro parted his lips from mine. I didn't want my first kiss to end so soon.

"What?" Sojiro asked me, a little puzzled with my expression.

"C-can I have another kiss?" I stuttered a bit as I asked him for more.

He didn't seem surprised at all. He just smiled and nodded. Bringing my face closer to his as he leaned into me again, I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips touch mine again. I didn't want this one to send so soon, so I locked our lips together and enjoyed every second of it. His lips were warm, and I tasted a little of him. He tasted a little sweet, like candy. I loved it, but I think I went a little too far with it as I slide my tongue into his mouth. When I realized it did that, I quickly pulled away from him. I felt myself blush deep red as I felt the awkwardness surround us. I then wanted to just get some relaxation in and clear my head. So I stood up and walked to the door and opened it. But before I could leave, Sojiro called out to me.

"Where are you going?"

"I, um, going to take a bath." I quickly left the room and into the bathroom again. Then filling the tub with hot water and spreading some crystals in the water, I submerged my body in the water and relaxed against the wall. The only thing that was going through my head that moment was the kiss. I was soft. And warm. I softly touched my lips as I remembered with it felt like a smiled to myself.

"Best day ever."


	13. Blood and Nightmares

Authors **Note: Sorry if I haven't been posting in a while, but with school, homework, and a new part time job, I got busy. Hope you enjoy.**

Musashi and I sat outside in the warm summer air after dinner. We sat on a bench in the garden and looked up at the crescent moon.

"It's so beautiful." I thought to myself as I looked up at it and sighed.

"You okay?" Musashi looks down at me looking a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied quietly.

"What's on your mind?" He looked back up at the moon as he asked me.

"Just some things."

"Sojiro?" I stayed quiet. "Kirito?" I looked at the ground and Musashi looks back down at me. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. It's just that hearing that Sojiro has always had feelings for Kirito, it makes me wonder what that makes us to them?" I twiddled with my thumbs as I explained myself to Musashi.

He was quiet for a moment. "You've got a point." He finally said.

"Hm?" I looked up at him confused.

"We could just be guardians." He looks at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I would have liked to have kids of my own someday." I look back up at the moon and sigh at the thought that we will just be guardians of the two children, not adopted parents. "But we're just going to be guardians. How is that any different than from being a parent?" Without realizing it, I just said that out loud.

" _Oops_."

WI looked up at Musashi and see him studying me like I was a shapeshifter, and him trying to find a real part of me.

"Sorry. I went a little too far right there." I blushed red and averted my gaze from Musashi to the ground.

"No, it's fine Akylina." He cupped my chin with his hand and turned my head to face him. "Maybe I like the idea of being a parent."

"Really?" I averted my eyes again to look away from his dark green ones.

"Look at me." I looked up at his close face again and held my breath as I saw that he was closer than where he was last. "Does it look like I'm lying?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then I really meant it." He inched closer to me and we both closed our eyes as we felt each other's lips touch.

Musashi kept pushing his lips into mine as I tried to free myself. It's a strong push but it was gentle on my lips. It always felt nice to be kissed by him. His lips were always warm and soft. And he also tasted a little sweet to me. When finally giving up to get out of his kiss-grip, he stopped pushing and I felt his lips smile at my surrender. Licking my lips, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and marked it his territory. I got a hold of his exploring tongue and started sucking on it, making Musashi gasp. Also playing my tongue on his: swirling it, massaging it, and fighting it for dominance. I finally let him go and a string of saliva connected the both of us from our tongues. Coming close again, Musashi licked my tongue before sliding his down to my neck, giving me a ticklish sensation. Going down to the nape of my neck, he stuck his lips on there and began sucking on my skin. Biting and sucking over and over again on the spot, I couldn't help but moan at the sweet spot that he knows. Feeling a smirk curve on his lips, he lowered himself to my collarbone and started sucking on it again. Making me moan again.

"Musashi." I lightly pushed him away from me and he looked up at me with an annoyed expression. "Not here." I blushed and looked away from him. I knew he really wanted to make love right now. And I did too.

"Alright." He said quietly and with a seductive voice.

Looking back up at him, my lips were covered by him again, this time I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him start to stand up. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the garden house. It's a little building surrounded by vines and flowers and has a bed in it. There are windows in it that let the light of the moon shine through them. Making the room illuminate into a faded blue room. It was a ways away from the palace so no one would hear us.

Being placed on the bed, Musashi went down again to sucking on my neck as he skillfully untied my sash to my kimono and opened it with one hand, exposing my body. Then taking his lips off me, he stared down at my opened body and smiled.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

I blushed and looked away from him. Then hearing a chuckle from him, I felt his warm breath blow on my nipples and taking the right breast into his mouth as he massaged the other breast in his hand. I tried to keep in my moans because I knew when he starts getting turned on with my moans he won't stop till the break of dawn. But I just couldn't keep it in at all. Musashi then bits on my breast lightly making the moans escape my lips. He looked up at me and smirked as he moved to suck on my left breast and massage my right. He kept making me moan and I could hear myself get louder and louder.

"I love hearing that." Musashi whispers as he moved down my body and to my sex.

He lightly licked it first making me shudder. I felt some pleasure start to well up in me as he kept licking me. I can tell by how he kept licking me that he tried to lick up my juices that were already coming out making me extremely wet. But I didn't really like it when Musashi just teased me like that. I liked it when he just went straight to the fucking.

"Oh... Musashi?" I moaned in between my words as he kept licking my clit.

"Hm?"

"Could you stop teasing me and just..oh!" Before I could finish what I was saying, Musashi stuck two fingers into me and pumped in and out in a quick but not fast pace.

"What were you going to say?" Musashi asks my innocently like nothing was happening.

"Musashi...ah" I felt another finger enter me and he picked up his pace.

"What was that?" He kept teasing me as his fingers pumped in and out of me. Than I started feeling the knot in my stomach start to uncoil until Musashi took his fingers out and licked them.

I started getting annoyed with him as he took his time with it. "Just fuck me already!" Yet I meant it, I didn't really want to say it.

"Hehe. Alright." Musashi quickly took off his kimono and pants.

Then spotting his member, I saw how big it has gotten and how hard it was. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of it. But I was too distracted by it that I didn't notice Musashi's movements of grabbing one leg and throwing it over his shoulder. Then grabbing me by the hips, he pulled me closer to him and guided his member into me. His first pump in me was slow, but then he grabbed me by the waist hard and slammed into me very hard and deep in me making me scream. He stayed in me deep until I stopped screaming. Leaning down over me, he kissed me softly as an apology for making me scream.

My leg was still on his shoulder, so when he leaned over it flexed towards my chest and opened up my sex more. Musashi started pumping in me slowly again but went in very deep and tapping my g-spot. I moaned slowly and softly as I enjoyed it. I relaxed a little from him being slow but I spoke too soon. Musashi started speeding up in me and he started hitting my g-spot with more force. I kept rocking back and forth and my breasts were bouncing up and down as he kept running into me. Then he went fast and so hard I screamed and cried, but it was so much pleasure that I didn't want him to stop. I started feeling the knot in my stomach start to uncoil again as Musashi kept hitting that right spot.

"Ah! Musashi! I can feel myself," I arched my back and clenched the sheets.

"I'm about to cum!" Musashi grunted as his member throbbed in my tight walls.

After a few more thrusts, Musashi and I released our juices at the same time and screamed each other's names. After releasing, Musashi dropped my leg and took his member out of me. Collapsing next to me, we were both breathing heavily and were drenched with sweat and each other's orgasms.

"Are you okay?" I heard Musashi ask me after a long silence.

"That was new." I didn't have anymore words to say as he came up to me and pulled me close to his hot body and cradled me.

"I wanted to try something harder this time."

"I liked it."

Musashi looked down at me and kissed me on my head.

"I love you." He whispers to me before I lost consciousness and fell into deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~Perspective Change~~~~~~~~

" _Shut up!" I heard my father shout._

 _I opened up my eyes wide as I pictured the scene in front of me. Broken and slashed open sliding doors, my mother on the ground, broken and half dead, my father holding his swords over his head, and the blood. Blood was everywhere. Splatters of blood on the walls, pools of blood from our bodies, drops of blood from our swords, and the blood stinging my left eye as it dripped down from the newly made scar._

 _Seeing my father again, I knew it was a nightmare. Like how I had them for years after my mother's murder. By my father. Who is being tortured in hell. I knew it was a nightmare, but I couldn't stop what I was doing. Because I was young, I was barely able to use my father's duel swords. But I had managed to slice his back as I saved my mother. Turning around to glare at me, he smirked that smirk that I have hated since my birth._

 _"Well look who is playing hero." He said sarcastically. "Both you and your mother are foolish." After saying this, he jumped towards me and readied his katana to slice me. Crossing my swords, I blocked my father's blow. But him being so tall, about six five, I was being pushed down to the ground. "Pathetic."_

 _"How am I the pathetic one if you're the one who couldn't kill me yet?" I remember saying this. This is a repeat for that night._

 _"Just shut your mouth boy!" My father took back the blade and readied it to stone me in the heart._

 _As he launched his blow, I crossed my swords in front of me again and shut my eyes shut. But a moment went by when I didn't feel it. Opening my eyes, I couldn't believe what had happened. My mother jumped in front of me and took my blow. The sword was dead center in her heart as my father stared at her. Not in concern, or grief, or anger. But in satisfactory. My eyes were starting to water as he sliced his sword in an angle across my mothers chest. By now, I felt myself start to cry, blood. My blood. Her blood. As she fell on the ground motionless, I felt myself wake up._

"Ugh!" I was breathing heavily and felt my heart beating at an inhuman speed. I felt myself covered in sweat, even if the early morning air was cool and refreshing. Nothing about my dream, no, my nightmare, was refreshing. It has been weeks since I last had that nightmare.

Looking to my side, I saw Akylina still sleeping. We were still both naked from last nights love, but the covers were over us so we would be covered. I sighed in relief and slightly smiled. Leaning down, I kissed her on the temple and stroked her hair softly. After a few moments of looking down at her, I noticed something. On her chest.

"No way." I whispered to myself.

She had a deep stab wound where her heart was and a deep scar down in an angle across her chest. I quickly turned her on her back to see the slash more clearly. The exact same slash on my mother.

"Akylina! Akylina!" I shouted her name and shook her shoulders but she was limp. Dead. I started feeling my eye sting, so covering it with my hand, I felt my scar opened up. Slowly, I lowered my shaking hand and saw it covered in blood.

"Hah!"

"You're okay! You're okay!" I woke up again.

" _Another nightmare_."

"Shh... You're okay." I felt a hand go on my shoulder and somehow relaxed a little. Looking to my side, I saw Akylina. She was fine. No blood. No wound. She had a concerned look on her face as she rubbed my back like a helpless child.

"Ugh, what happened?" I felt weak and sweaty as I looked at the ground.

"I heard you start to moan in your sleep and tried to wake you up." She paused a moment as she studied my face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah." I pushed back my hair as it must have fell out of its ponytail while I slept. It felt wet as I sweated.

Akylina didn'rt say anything after that, she just nodded silently and came closer to me. Putting me in her embrace. I returned it back as she held on to me.

~~~~~~~~ Perspective Change~~~~~~~~

I kept hugging Musashi and tried to calm him down. But what was bothering me was the slashing pain in my chest.


	14. Fatal Dream

**Authors Note: One; I'm sorry that I haven't been posting any of my stories but I have been very busy. Two; I wanted to get it over with so that is why this chapter is so short. But I hope you enjoy!**

I was in the kitchen, chugging a glass of water before I left to teach a class. But my head was aching from lasts nights nightmares. It kept replaying in my head over and over again. My father killing my mother in front of my eyes. My scar reminding me of that day. It was nine years ago, but it felt like it was hours ago. Then having that nightmare of the same slash my father made of my mother on Akylina, killing her. A stab in the heart, is the only thing to kill her. Just thinking this made me tremble.

"Are you okay?" Surprised, I looked back and saw Sojiro at the doorway with a troubled expression.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told him as I walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"But, you're shaking." He's right. I was shaking all over and I couldn't stop. But I didn't want to worry him, so I just hid it in a smile.

"I'm fine Sojiro. Really."

"Alright." He said but he still had an uneasy look on his face. "Well, are we going to go practice today?" He asked me as we started walking.

"Yeah. It will be my first class teaching you kids so I am pretty excited about it." That wasn't a lie. I am really excited about teaching these kids some swordsman skills. Unlike that amature teacher from yesterday.

"What will you teach us?" Sojiro asked me a little excited.

"Back to square one." I answered him as we went to get my swords from my room.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Because when you're back at square one, those basics will give you better skills for squaretwo." I entered my room and walked to the dresser that had both my swords sitting there side by side. Picking them up, I felt myself get excited and relax as I gripped the wooden and leather handles. I smiled to myself as I attached them to my belt.

"Are those swords special to you?" Sojiro asked me as I placed my hand to relax on the handles.

"Yeah. These are my father swords." Saying the word made me remember last night all over again. But I quickly shook it off as it flashed through my mind. "They were my fathers swords. I killed him with these blades myself. Probably when I was your age." Pulling a blade out and staring at my reflection in it, a flash ran through my head again and I saw my father's blood dripping down the blood covered blade and my left eye scar bleeding down my face. "What the heck?" I quietly whispered to myself and shook my head.

"Can I hold it?" Sojiro asked me.

"Uh, sure. If you can hold it." I knelt down in front of him and held the sword out for him. He slowly took the grip of the handle with both hands and attempted to pick it up.

"Wow that's heavy!" He said as he kept trying to hold it up.

"Really? For me it's like an ounce." I smiled as he kept trying to pick it up. I thought it was cute and funny at the same time.

"It's like fifty pounds!" He dropped it on the floor and I leaned down picking up the sword with ease and sheathing it again.

"Someday you will be able to pick them up. But not today. Let's go, or we'll be late." I said as we walked out of the room.

"Okay." We walked in silence but as we got to the front door, I stopped.

"Where's Kirito?"

~~~~~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~~~~~

"LET ME DOWN!" I heard Renji shout out from behind me.

"Nope." I said as I walked into the dojo.

I went to the dojo earlier this morning because I wanted to warm up. But guess who was there? Renji! The son of a bitch who keeps asking me out and keeps wanting my rejections. When will he understand? Never. And as he flirted with me again, I dragged him out of the dojo and hung him upside down on the tree by a rope.

"Kirito!" I stopped and shivered as I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

"Uh, hey Musashi." I said as I turned to face him and bowed. But his stern expression never changed.

"Why did you hang him in the tree?" He asks me.

"He's the one who doesn't understand what the meaning 'no' is."

"She's right Musashi. He won't stop bothering her." Sojiro said to Musashi as he tugged at his sleeve, protecting me again.

"Renji." Musashi walked up to Renji and talked to him in a serious manner. "I'm telling you now and not any more. Stop bothering Kirito or you're out of this dojo."

"Fine." He said back to Musashi.

"Fine is not a good enough answer for me."

"Yes, Musashi."

"Good. You can let him down now Kirito." Musashi turned to me and as he did, I threw a shuriken past his face and hit the rope, cutting it and making Renji fall on his face. Musashi sighed and started walking into the dojo. "Good enough."

I stood there with Sojiro and stared at Renji as he untied the rope from his ankle. I sighed and turned on my heel and walked towards the dojo's entrance. But before I got any further, I was pulled back by Sojiro and I felt him kiss me on the edge of my lips and I widened my eyes. As he finished kissing me, he smiled sweetly and walked into the dojo. Looking back, I saw Renji standing there with a surprised expression on his face.

" _That better have given him a message."_ I thought to myself as I walked into the dojo with a smirk on my face.

~~~~~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~~~~~

I was in my room changing after last nights love making with Musashi. I just kept thinking to myself how he went rough on me and light feeling of me climaxing on him. I blushed as I kept thinking that. But as I was about to put on my kimono, I felt a slashing pain go through my chest and felt dizzy all of a sudden. Going up to my mirror, I saw a huge slash on me come through my chest. It was a light slash that looked like it had been there for years. But I just noticed it. I also don't remember when I got it. But as I kept staring at it, I felt heaviness fall onto me, I blacked out and fell on the floor. Before I knew it, I was in my head again. Spinning around, I tried to find the other me.

"Over here." Spinning around again, the other me was looking at me with a raised eyebrow like she was wondering why I was here.

"Something's not right Akylina." I tell myself.

"Yeah. You're usually not supposed to be here unless you're in a coma but I didn't get any vibes." She explained.

"But I felt like I was stabbed just now. It was weird. I have some scar from nowhere," before I finished, the other me cut me off.

"Wait, a scar?" I nodded. "But, your healing powers don't ever leave scars. They literally heal everything." She paused. "That's impossible."

"It's impossible to have healing powers." I said to her.

"Yeah, but it's in our gene. So there is no impossible." I stopped speaking and stared up at the azure sky.

"Wait, Musashi had a bad dream last night. And I heard him keep saying "stop" and my name." I tried to remember things from what happened last night as I also looked up at the sky with the other me.

"What do you mean?" The other me asked.

"If there is no impossible, does that mean that whatever Musashi was dreaming came true?" Both of us looked at each other in deep thought.

"You've got a point there. But you're in a coma. How would we know what he dreamed?"

"He told me that he used to have nightmares about his father killing his mother. Maybe that's what he dreamed about and it happened to me."

"I think you are right." After the other me said this, she fell to the ground and clenched the side of her head as she screamed out in pain.

"Akylina!" Going down in front of her. I tried to calm her down as she kept screaming out and shaking her head. "Akylina!" I kept repeating my name to her until I started coughing. Looking down at my hand, I saw blood splattered on the palm of my hand and I started feeling lightheaded. Feeling my consciousness start to fade away, my screaming voice started to fade into the distance as my vision got blurry and I fell to the ground.

~~~~~~~~ **Perspective Change** ~~~~~~~~

"Now swing that sword again and do it correctly." I said to Sojiro as he held the wooden sword in his hands.

We are going back into basics and today was swings. Each of the kids had wooden swords and they swung them in a false way. I am starting to doubt that the previous teacher was doing the right job for these kids. Sojiro swung his sword again and this time, he did it swiftly and smoothly. Kirito and I high fived each other as he bowed to us like some master swordsman, making the both of us laugh out loud.

"Great job Sojiro!" I said as I gave him a high five.

"Thanks Musashi!" He relied happily.

"You two can take five before we get to partner works." I announced to the two before they ran off to get some water.

I stood there watching the rest of the class swing their wooden swords and smiled to myself. Then to my surprise, a servant from the castle comes up next to me and whispers into my ear.

"Princess Akylina has been badly hurt. The doctor says she's in a coma." My smile faded and my heart dropped at the news.

"Sojiro! Kirito!" I didn't even think of my next move. I just quickly dismissed the class and shouted to the two kids.

"Musashi? What's wrong?!" Kirito asked me in worry.

"We're going back to the castle! Something has happened!" We quickly started running back to the castle. I wanted to get to Akylinas side as fast as I could. " _I hope it isn't too fatal."_


	15. Yin and Yang

_I didn't feel right._

 _I didn't feel dead nor alive._

 _I didn't have pain. But I didn't have feeling either._

 _I didn't see light. But I didn't see darkness either._

 _Where am I?_

 **~~~~~Perspective Change~~~~~**

"Nina!" I ran through the garden with the two kids behind me when I spotted one of the maids feeding the carp. Shouting out to her, she stood up alarmingly.

"Prince? Is something wrong?!" I stopped in front of her as she asked me.

"Where's Akylina?"

"She's in the clinic," I didn't let her finish as I sprinted towards the clinic.

"Akylina!" Slamming the clinic door open, I saw her lie there with a white blanket pulled up to her shoulders and a cold cloth on her forehead.

I knelt down next to the bed she laid on and leaned over to touch my forehead on the cool towel that separated our touch. I stood there for a second before I felt myself break down and sob. Feeling the tears come down my face, I wiped them away with the back of my hand then covered my face with both of my hands.

 _"Am I gonna really lose her this time?"_

"Musashi?" I didn't look back at Sojiro as he called my name.

"Prince, what's," Kirito didn't finish her sentence as she stood at the foot of the futon staring down at Akylina.

"Akylina!" Sojiro screams out her name as he ran up to her.

"Sojiro! Don't!" Kirito quickly got a hold of him before he was able to get close to her.

"But Akylina,"

"Akylina is resting! Don't bother her!"

Sojiro finally stood still in Kirito's embrace and looked down at Akylina. She laid there motionless. Didn't look like she was even breathing.

"Musashi?" I looked up at Sojiro, but wasn't able to get a clear vision of him because of the tears coming out of my eyes.

"I look pathetic." I quietly said to him as I looked away.

"You're not pathetic Prince. You're showing your true feelings for the Princess." Kirito's words hit me and I paused.

"She's right. You really do love her!" Sojiro then walks up to me and wraps his tiny arms around my neck.

Kirito did the same and I returned their embrace. They sat on my lap and we held onto each other in silence.

"Hey Prince?" Kirito broke the silence with a quiet whisper.

"Hm?"

"Is it fine if I call you dad?"

I gasped and looked down at the little girl and stared at her for a few moments before I broke out into a smile.

"That would be fine."

"Thank you!" She gave me another hug as she shouts out in excitement.

"You know, to tell you the truth, I actually was hoping that you would call me 'dad' sooner or later." I confessed as I hugged her back with one arm.

"Really?!" Sojiro also squeele out. "I really wanted to call you dad but I didn't think you would like it if I did."

"Nah. You two can call me dad all you want." I smile widely as I was filled with joy from these two kids. We won't be their real parents but we will raise them in a good home and a loving family.

"Does that mean we can call Akylina mama?" The three of us looked down at Akylina. My smile faded and I furrowed my brow.

"Yeah." I finally said to them. "She will love to hear you two call her mama."

Kirito looked at me with saddened eyes as I looked down at Akylina. Getting off my lap, she knelt down next to her and took a hold of her hand. Hanging her head, she mumbled words under her breathe and also started to sniffle a little. I was only able to make out some of the words she was saying.

"Please wake up, mama."

 **~~~~~Perspective Change~~~~~**

I was finally able to open my eyes. But when I did, I stood in the middle of one of the corridors of the palace. But I only remember walking down this corridor once. It was when I took the tour when I first came here.

I didn't know why I was out here, but I felt light weight. Like physically. I could be flying. But my feet felt the ground under me. I slowly took a step forward and felt nothing different but that feeling of lightness. So walking through the corridor, I was suddenly hit with some sort of energy that seemed to stop me in my tracks. I looked around until I spotted one of the rooms that seemed to catch my attention.

On the tour, one of the maids told me that it was a room I shouldn't go into until I was ready. But she doesn't know what's in the room because my father NEVER let anyone into the room but him. And she even repeated 'anyone'. I didn't even think about that room since that day. But my curiosity pulled me to the door without me even noticing and I caught myself starting to reach for the handle.

 _"Am I ready?"_ I couldn't help to ask myself.

What is in this room that is so precious that only my father had to hide from everyone? Even my mother. Did it have to do with my immortality?

So letting my curiosity take over, I reached out for the handle only to have my hand float right through it. But I really didn't put much thought to the weird phenomenon. I just walked through the locked door into the dark room, with the only light source from a dim ceiling skyline. And under that ceiling light stood something that seemed to be covered in a large blanket. I didn't know how to get that cloth off if I just went through everything, until I remembered that I have this...power. Shakily raising my hand and extending it out, I concentrated on taking off the blanket just like how I did when Musashi and I were at the Yagyu mansion and I imagined throwing the dagger away from Munenori.

 _"I got this."_ I reassured myself.

Holding my position and concentrating on what I wanted to happen took me a minute before I was able to throw the blanket to the ground. And as the dim light started to flood over the object, my eyes widened when I saw that it was full body figure covered in a black and gold samurai body armor.

 _"What?"_

I scanned the armor from head to toe. It seemed to be a female body armor. It was fit for someone with a slender figure like mine. But it looked like any other samurai armor would look like. Besides the chilling mask of the full body armor. It was a mask carved into a skull with detail and precision. The skull was outlined in a white paint that seemed to give it a ghostly feel to it. Looking away from the mask, one of the body figures hands was extended out with the palms facing up. And on the palm of its hand, the figure held two pendants with a black and white string attached to them. Getting a closer look, I noticed that it was the separate pieces of the yin and yang symbol in the shape of a necklace. Picking them up with concentration again, they steadily floated in front of my face as I studied them.

 _"Why aren't they together?"_ I went up to touch it only to be blinded by bright light that surrounded me. _"What?! Agh!"_ A burning sensation was moving through my body and couldn't feel myself think anymore.

I screamed from the pain but no one was hearing me.

I felt like I was being burned alive.

 **~~~~~Perspective Change~~~~~**

I suddenly felt a shudder go through my body as I kept looking down at Akylina. Sojiro and Kirito fell asleep on the other bed next to Akylina and held each other in each other's embrace. I felt out of breath for some reason and stood up from the floor. I walked out into the hallways and felt myself go lightheaded. Leaning against the wall, my legs wobbled under me and my vision was turning blurry.

"Musashi." I looked up as I heard my name being called to see Munenori walking towards me with Ren behind him.

"Munenori?" I was seeing spots and my body was shaking like crazy.

"Prince, are you alright?" Ren walks up to me, but before I knew it I felt myself blackout and collapse on the floor.

"Hey Musashi." I heard a quiet voice call out my name. "Musashi. Please wake up."

"Ugh." I slowly opened my heavy eyelids as I felt my shoulder being shook lightly.

"Hey sleepy head." Looking up, I saw Akylina's smiling face staring at me and I tried to sit up.

"Aky...ugh." Akylina's smile faded and she helped me lay down again while I held my head.

"Easy there. We're in our room right now. Kirito and Sojiro were carried to their room because they were sleeping." I exhaled deeply as I looked up at the ceiling. "Doctor Ren said you weren't taking care of yourself well and blacked out in the hallway."

"I was worried about you." I replied quietly.

"Really?"

"I didn't know if this was the last time we would see each other. To hold each other. To kiss each other. To be together. I know that you are immortal but it still scares me when you lie on the bed in a coma. Not knowing if you would ever wake up to seeing me in the morning again."

"Musashi," Akylina's eyes started to water and her cheeks started to rose.

"I just want to let you know," I finally sat up and looked down at Akylina. Stroking her cheek with my fingers, I looked deep in her eyes. "I can never live without you."

"Musashi, I love you." I smiled as Akylina said the words I have been waiting to hear all day.

Leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips, her tears finally flooded over the corner of her eyes and stroked down the side of her face. Parting our lips, I went down and licked the tears away. I heard Akylina slightly gasp as I did and I started feeling my "friend" twitch with excitement. I couldn't help but smirk when I started feeling horny. But Akylina was looking up at me with a little innocent face. She was shocked to see my personality change drastically in a few seconds. Which just made me turn on more.

 _"Screw it!"_ I shouted in my head.

Going down again, I kissed Akylina harder and deeper as I also tried to undo her sash on her kimono. Finally being successful, I threw her kimono a ways away from us and I undressed from my clothing, leaving us both naked in front of each other. I grew rock hard as I kept looking down at Akylina naked like that under me. I leaned down and kissed her again and slid my tongue into her mouth, playing and teasing her tongue. Akylina moaned while we kissed and I couldn't hold my excitement back. Without any warning, I sat up and pulled Akylina with me and guided her to my member and thrust into her. Akylina threw her head back and gripped my shoulders as I held her hips down on me.

"Sorry." I quietly say to her as I kissed her jawline lightly.

"I'm fine." She let go of my shoulders and leaned in, touching our foreheads together.

"That's good." My smile only lasted a second before I felt myself smirk. "Ready to have some fun?"

Again, without any warning, I thrust into her as I held her down on me and she moans out loudly. Then she automatically started moving herself up and down my penis as I let go of her hips. Her moans were filling our room as we were going on in that position and I wanted to change. So standing up, I picked her up and moved to the nearest wall and pinned her up against it. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I kept thrusting into her.

"Musashi!" She screamed out my name and I picked up my pace.

"Are you close?" I looked at her with passion as I kept thrusting.

"Mhm." I leaned in again and kissed her roughly.

I was also close to my climax so I picked up my thrusts making Akylina lose control. I could tell by her crazy moaning.

"Musashi!" Akylina screams out as I felt her release on me. I then released into her a few moments later and we stood against the wall, catching our breath.

"Akylina,"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."


	16. Tattoos

**Authors Note: Hello! Sorry I have been very slow with posting but because it's summer; my life is busy with horses, a job, home, and traveling. I'm in Florida right now for a week and I have been slowly working on this chapter. So, I'm sorry that I'm very slow at posting and please enjoy my stories.**

 **Authors Note #2: Also, I am rewriting a little of I Fear Myself because I suck at writing, so if you haven't read it; don't. You may read the first chapter but I will take my time with rewriting it so please; if you like it and want to read the next chapter, please wait and I will update when I have finished another chapter. Thank you!**

"You seem perfectly fine to me." Doctor Ren says to Musashi as he sat on the floor with his legs tucked under him. "You just must have been a little dehydrated and passed out."

It was the morning after the incident. When Musashi passed out in the hallway and I was in my coma. Doctor Ren stayed a night at the palace and did a short check up on Musashi and I. I was sitting next to Musashi as he was being examined and I still dropped my jaw at his strong, large body. Then I remembered his body feeling against mine from last night and I couldn't help but lightly bite my lip.

"Thank you, Ren." He says to him as he grabs his kimono. "Where Munenori?"

"He went out to the garden this morning to smoke. Haven't seen him since. But I doubt he would have been abducted." He says as he lightly chuckled. "So, have you been experiencing any other pain; by any chance?"

"No, not at all." Musashi answers. But as he was about to put his kimono on, Ren stops him.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Musashi and I look at each other before staring at Ren with a quizzical look.

"I never had a tattoo."

"Are you saying that this henna hasn't been on your back for a long time?" Ren motioned me and I walk behind Musashi's broad body to find a black and white yang henna that covered his entire right shoulder blade.

"Oh my gosh…." I gasped as I saw it and then gently traced it with my fingers; trying to see if it really was real.

"What? What is it?" Musashi questions as he tries to look over his shoulder.

"You seem to have a tattoo marked as the yang sign. Which is also the color black. But if you have that half; Princess, would you mind removing your kimono?" I hesitated before nodding and I started to take off my kimono.

I kept my breasts covered with my sleeves but the rest of the kimono slide off of my body and hung at my lower back. Then moving my hair out of the way, I exposed my back to him and he closely examined my body until,

"You two are connected by fate." Musashi and I stared at him curiously. "Meaning; you two were meant to be together. These tattoos are very unique and rare in noble and common families but it there is a power there, then a couple will each get a tattoo as a symbol of eternity. You two got the yin and yang. Princess Akylina has the yin; which is white but you may see it faintly from the nape of the neck, down her spine, and to her lower back. You, Musashi, have the yang; which is a black henna that covers a quarter of your right side.

"Legends have said that even when someone is married with someone else, it is very possible that they will get a tattoo but then a stranger; someone that have never met, will get the tattoo. I have seen a woman who was beaten by her husband after he found out that they weren't meant to be together and she ended it with him a few months later. Later meeting a stranger and finding out that he was the yang.

"It won't come to you right away. It's very unpredictable. Akylina's family all had the yin and yang; even the ones with no power. So I would have guessed that maybe you would also get yours sooner or later. And because you are with Musashi; he has always been your second half and your fates are twisted together."

Musashi and I stared at Doctor Ren as he smiled at the both of us.

"Do it doesn't have anything to do with my immortality?" I ask.

But my question wasn't answered as I heard a slight gasp behind us. Looking back at the door, I saw Kirito and Sojiro standing side by side with wide eyes and mouths wide open.

" _Oh no. This is bad."_

Before I could say anything to them; they ran out of the room in a hurry.


	17. Happiest Moments

**Authors Note: Hello! And YAY! I have finally finished with this book because I have been working on it for two years already and I'm happy but not so happy that it's over. I'm happy for all the people that enjoyed this story as much as I did and I hope you give me some good reviews on it. Thank you and hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

 **PS: I will continue with making more side stories so I might even make one with Akylina's pregnant times with both her kids.**

Chapter 17: Happiest Moments

"I think I was hearing things. Maybe I was hearing things. They probably said something else." I looked at the freaking out Kirito as she paced back and forth in our room. I sat on a futon watching her freak out and talk fast after we heard Musashi say something about 'immortality'.

I really didn't understand it at all really. But I know what 'im' is and I know what 'mortal' means. So I think I got the clue of what they were talking about. Kirito on the other hand understood more than me so she immediately started to freak out. She ran into our room as I followed. I was confused, but after seeing her start to freak, I think it is a big deal.

"I'm hearing thing. I think I'm going crazy."

"Kirito!" I stood up and grab hold of her shoulders; making her stop pacing and look at me. "You're not going crazy! Whatever they said, there is probably a good explanation to it."

She inhales and exhales deeply, trying to calm down. Then nodding her head, she sat on the futon with her legs under her and hands folded in her lap.

"Hey kids." We hear a soft knock on the door and Musashi's voice on the other side. "We need to talk."

"Come in." Kirito answers with reluctance.

Musashi and Akylina open the sliding door and walk in while sliding it closed behind them. Making their way towards us in silence, they sat down on the floor and looked at each other before beginning to speak slowly.

"What you heard was, um, probably big news." Musashi says as he avoided our eyes. "And we're both sorry we didn't tell you earlier but, ah, what you heard, it is true. Akylina is immortal." The room was dead silent as we all sat there, able to hear the soft breeze outside.

"How?" Kirito asks.

"The Cam family have something, special, in their genes. It has been recorded for centuries that every skipped generation will have the power of immortality. It is only suitable for the first female to be born. My grandmother had it, but she only gave birth to a son; my father, and he passed it on to me without him ever having it." Akylina explains to the both of us and I was fascinated in learning more about her and her past.

"But if you are immortal, how are you still 16?"

"This immortality is different. I do not live forever. I live a normal life. I can grow up from a child to a woman, have children, grow old. But the difference is, is that I can heal. I can't die easily. I can die from old age but I can't die from being sliced in two." Kirito's and I's eyes open wide as we heard this fact.

"How is that possible?!" I ask.

Musashi sighs and takes out one of his swords. Akylina then held out her hand towards him and he slowly slices a deep cut into Akylina's wrist. Kirito kept shouting at him to stop but he didn't. She closes her eyes so she wouldn't look at the horror in front of us. I couldn't bare to look, but I could not look away as I saw the deep cut heal instantly in front of me. My jaw dropped and I looked up at Akylina and Musashi as they sat in front of us with worried expressions on their faces.

"Sorry you had to see that." Musashi says to us.

"That's amazing." I say in awe as I kept looking back down at her wrist that seemed to have been untouched by the blade.

"I'm glad you think so, but I don't think Kirito is taking this very well."

"This, this is crazy!" Kirito held her eyes shut and shook her head as she held both hands on the sides of her head.

"Kirito, calm down." I reassure her and grab hold of her shoulders.

"We will be going now." I look back and saw the two stand up and start to leave. "I hope she understands."

"Make sure you take care of her tonight. All this news seems to have been hard for her to handle." Akylina ruffles my black hair and I nod with determination as they began to leave. Before they shut the door, Musashi looks back at me and smiles as if he was proud of me for being brave.

 **~~~~ Perspective Change ~~~~**

"Kirito didn't seem to take the news well." I said to Musashi as we walked down the hall and towards our room.

"Well, I actually thought she would have been the tough one but everyone has a weak point." He comments as he kept looking straight forward.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't like an awkward silence where we didn't know what to say or do, but a silence that somehow shared in a precious moment. Our lives right now are hectic. And telling Kirito and Sojiro about my immortality just added on. And speaking about children….

"You want to rest for the day?" Musashi asks me out of nowhere.

I look up at him and met his jade eyes as he stared down at me.

"I would like that." I reply with a smile.

When we got to our room, Musashi quickly closes the door behind him and pulls me into him by my waist and locks our lips together. One of Musashi's hands held onto my waist as his other gently glided up my neck, caresses my cheek, and runs his hand to the back of my head. He held a firm grip on the back of my head as he continued to kiss me desperately. My hands grab hold of his kimono and pull him down on me, also desperate for his touch. Musashi slide his tongue into my mouth and we fought for dominance as our tongues danced together in sync. But as Musashi won dominance, his tongue slide down my throat and I began to gag as he kept kissing me deeper and pushing his tongue as far down as he could.

" _Danm it! His tongue is as long as his penis."_ I thought to myself as I kept gagging.

Musashi finally lets go of my lips and pulls his tongue out of my throat allowing me to inhale some air. He then leans down and stuck his lips onto my neck, sucking my skin until it left a bruise that was visible to see. He then began to undo my sash to my kimono and I did the same to his. But him being more experienced, he exposed my body to him before I was even able to open up his kimono.

"Jeez. You're slow." He says with a cocky voice.

"I don't have much undressing experience like you." I began to blush red as he teased me for being slow before I was able to undress him. I was then successful and his kimono finally fell to the floor.

Musashi picks up my naked body and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist as he pushed my body up against a wall. Kissing me hard again, he entered his rock-hard member into me and began to thrust in me. I moan into his kiss as pleasure ran through me and I was rocked against the wall.

"Musashi…" My voice trailed as he continued to thrust into me.

I started to become a moaning mess as he picked up his speed and hit me in the right spot over and over again. My body began to tremble as my first climax was about to hit. I screamed out his name as I reached my limit.

"Hey, we're not done yet." Musashi announces as he breathe out hard. "We just got started." Still connected to me, he carries me to the futon and his broad body hovered over me. He's so broad and strong in size it still surprises me how he's so gentle with his emotions and touch.

Musashi leans down and connects his lips to my left breast and swirls his tongue around my nipple as he massaged my right breast. I throw my head back and moan out as he continued to give them attention. My breathing started to become ragged and I moaned out the loudest when he pinched or bit my nipple. His member was still connected and was deep inside of me, but with having sex with him for a while now I became used to the feeling of his large size inside of me.

"Musashi, please move inside of me." My cheeks burned as I started to say dirty and embarrassing things to him, but he just chuckles and replies "as you wish" and begins to thrust into me again. "Ah! Musashi!"

My back arches and I wrap my legs around his waist again as he continues to move in me with inhuman speed. His rhythm was quick and I wasn't able to keep up with his thrusts. Musashi's breathing became ragged and he let out husky grunts as we continued our lovemaking.

I felt myself began to tremble again and felt the coil in me tighten, causing me to scream out Musashi's name. I continued to moan as I felt his penis start to throb in my tight walls and before long; both of us reached our limit and screamed each others names before collapsing.

 **~~~~ Perspective Change ~~~~**

Akylina and I laid in the futon in silence after we had sex. Having sex with Akylina gave me a light after feeling as I layed on the futon with my soulmate in my arms. She was tiny and fragile, I'm surprised she could even handle me going rough on her.

"Musashi," I hear Akylina's voice and look down to see her stroke my bare chest. "I need to tell you something."

My heart started to pound and I was afraid she would notice as she kept stroking. "Is it bad news?" I asked nervously.

"No, it's not particularly bad news, but," She pauses, making me even more nervous.

"What?"

"Doctor Ren asked me a few questions last night, after I woke up and he examined my body. I…" She looks up at me and meets my gaze as she opens her mouth to speak. "I'm pregnant."

Those few simple words made me well up with joy.

"I can't believe it!" I embrace Akylina tightly and kissed her passionately as I rolled around the futon in excitement.

"Wait! You're happy?" As Akylina straddled me she stared at me with wide eyes and her jaw dropped open.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?! Hell! I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!" I kissed Akylina again and again and I just couldn't stop smiling!

" _I can't believe it's finally happening!"_

I look at Akylina and notice her start to cry. "Hey, hey, hey! Why are you crying?" I began to grow nervous as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy that you accept me being pregnant." She smiles widely as tears continued to fall down her face.

"You know there is no way in hell that I wouldn't accept you in any way. I will always love you no matter what." I kiss her lips again and licked away some of the tears from her face.

"I love you." She tells me in between kisses.

"I love you too."

 **~~~~ Two Months Later ~~~~**

My heart beated viciously as I waited for Akylina's arrival to the shrine where we are to get married in. I stood in front of the priest of the shrine and waited patiently.

I wore the traditional attire for a groom. A black crested haori and a hakama with vertical stripes on it. I brushed my jade hair back in a tight ponytail and I made sure to look as presentable as possible; because my reputation as a ronin is very common. I want to look like the new king just once.

As my eyes started darting around the room, the doors to the shrine opened and came through Akylina in her pure white kimono with a red trimming on the top layer. Her face and neck were also painted white as a sign of purity. Her eyes were first gazed on the floor but then she slowly looked up at me and began to slightly smile as she walked towards me. Just her smile made my heart beat to its limit. But I can only say; she looked stunning.

As she walks up beside me, we turn to the priest and kneel down to our knees. The priest chanted some words and finally granted our blessings. He then sets out three different sakes in front of us, telling us to take three sips of each sake. I took the first three sips of the first cup of sake and then handed it over to Akylina. I can tell on her face the she was trying not to show her face that she was not willing to drink the sake. I lightly chuckle as she drank with reluctance. But we finally drank from all three sakes and the priest announces us as an official couple.

I couldn't have been any happier than I was in that shrine with my new wife and a baby on its way.


End file.
